Une étude en blanc
by EddyLayan
Summary: Sherlock est bien tombé du toit. Il n'est pas mort. Mais il a seulement perdu la mémoire. Chapitre 24 : Ennemis malgré lui.
1. Chapter 1 : Esprit Blanc

_**"- Au revoir John...**_

_**-Sherlock, non, ne..."**_

_**Il a lancé son portable et s'est laissé tomber avec des larmes sincères aux joues. John a vu le corps de son ami, saignant. Il allait mourir. **_

_**Sherlock a réellement sauté et s'est fracturé le crâne mais il est en vie après avoir passé 1 mois dans le coma**. **1 mois qui avait angoissé Mycroft et John. En passant par Lestrade. **_

**Malheuresement, Sherlock n'est plus le même. Il a perdu sa mémoire. Il a oublié qui il était.**

* * *

Quand John fut enfin autorisé à rendre visite à son ami chez Mycroft Holmes, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi nerveux.

Les heures qui avaient suivi le réveil de Sherlock avait été épouvantable. Son ami était méconnaissable, il était devenu violent, on avait même fini par lui injecter une drogue pour l'endormir de peur qu'il puisse blesser quelqu'un. Sa chambre avait été mis en dessus dessous, le lit renversé et la vitre de la seule fenêtre brisée. Sherlock Holmes avait crié, pleuré, il s'était lamenté, jusqu'à arracher ses propres cheveux. Il fallait être plusieurs pour le tenir et lui donner l'injection.

D'après les médecins, il aurait eu un choc psychologique traumatisant qui l'empêchait de se souvenir de toute sa vie et la chute avait endommagé son cerveau. Il devait à l'origine rester plus de deux mois à l'hôpital mais Mycroft au grand soulagement de John avait insisté pour que son frère repose chez lui loin des êtres "trop ordinaires" au gout du politicien.

C'est ainsi que une semaine après, Sherlock avait été transporté chez Mycroft. Cependant John n'avait jamais pu l'apercevoir depuis. Il n'avait alors céssé de penser à ce qui avait pu pousser à son ami à faire l'irréparable. De plus, aujourd'hui, il avait été blanchi mais aucun journalistes, personne n'avait présenté des excuses à lui ou à son ami même indirectement ou discrètement. Pas même les policiers. Personne.

John inspira longuement avant de sonner chez l'ainé Holmes qui possédait d'ailleurs un charmant manoir dans la campagne londonienne. Anthéa ouvrit et leva les sourcils en croisant le regard médusé du soldat.

"- Oh ! Dit elle doucement, vous êtes ?

- John Watson.

- Entrez. Monsieur Mycroft Holmes est au salon."

Elle le conduit dans un charmante pièce aux meubliers victoriens. Tous parraissaient grand à ses yeux. Ainsi les Holmes étaient riches en plus d'être intelligents.

"- Dr Watson ! S'exclama la voix familière de l'homme politique qui s'avançait à lui en le serrant la main.  
Il était trop joyeux, trop gai au gout de John.

"- Mycroft...je veux voir Sherlock..."

Il a été direct mais il avait déjà patienté longtemps. Il ne voulait pas perdre du temps.

"- Je sais...mais je dois d'abord vous prévenir de certains points.

- Lesquels ?

- Vous savez que mon frère a perdu totalement la mémoire ?

- Oui.

- Sa psychologie a...je dirais...été inversé très légèrement. alors qu'avant il était distant, froid, il est devenu...très émotif, très sensible...

- Ne l'était-il pas avant ?

- Oui, mais pas autant. Il savait gardé ses sentiments, ses secrets...Là, vous allez voir qu'il a véritablement changé en plus de sa perte de mémoire. Il est devenu fragile pour tous. Vous savez que Sherlock a une capacité de déduction extraordinaire.

- Oui et ?"

John savait que cette chute ne laisserait pas son ami intact que se soit au niveau physique, psychologique ou morale.

"- Cette capacité s'est aujourd'hui retourné contre lui, continua Mycroft, en observant n'importe quoi, un objet simple au forme diverse, son cerveau réagit violemment parce qu'il ne peut pas le contrôler. Sherlock est en vie mais son esprit est mort...

- Que voulez vous dire ?

- Sa perte de mémoire à provoquer dans son cerveau une sorte de blocage...son cerveau comprend mais son esprit non. Ce qui est devenu pour sa psychologie très dangereuse.

- Vous voulez dire qu'il ne controle plus son cerveau.

- Oui. Donc ne vous étonnez pas si je vous dis de rester prudent et en entrant dans la chambre où j'ai pris la disposition nécessaire de l'installer dans un endroit où il sera à l'aise."

Mycroft l'ordonna de le suivre.

La dite chambre se trouvait dans une des ailes éloignés du manoir. John ne fit pas attention aux luxes qui décoraient le manoir. Il pensait à Sherlock. Il voulait savoir si il allait bien. Du moment que rien n'était grave pour lui, le médecin pourra dormir tranquillement.

Mycroft s'arrêta devant une porte. Il lui prévint que la chambre se trouvait dans la deuxième pièce suivante. John hocha la tête avalant sa salive.


	2. Chapter 2 : Chambre Blanc

Quand John s'introduit dans la chambre, il retint son souffle tellement cela lui parraissait aussi merveilleux que étrange. Mycroft referma la porte derrière lui pour attendre dans la salle dite d'attente. Il lui avait conseillé d'y aller seul car Sherlock n'aimait pas la foule en ce moment, bien que le médecin se demanda comment deux personnes pouvaient faire foules...  
La première chose qui frappa John était la seule et unique couleur blanche qui prenait vie dans cette pièce silencieusement calme. Tout était en blanc. Les murs, en passant par le sol qui d'ailleurs était garnie de coussins ( blancs ) de toutes tailles. La chambre était très grande et John se permit de déduire que c'était la plus spacieuse du manoir. Un lit e baldaquin était disposé dans le coin du mur le plus loin de la porte près d'une fenêtre au rideau soyeux et blanc. Des lampes étaient accrochés le mur. Assez curieusment, il y a avait beaucoup de plumes blanches qui se baladaient un peu partout et on pouvait appercevoir au milieux de la pièce un petit bassin enterré dans le sol remplie de plumes doux.  
John dut d'abord monté trois marches avant d'entrer complètement dans ce royaume blanc. Il chercha des yeux la personne qu'il voulait le plus voir. Perdu dans les objets blancs et tendres, des cheveux bouclés et sombres attendaient immobiles. Le soldat soupira et s'approcha doucement de la personne qui dormait surement. Habillé d'une chemise de nuit blanche et d'un robe de chambre, Sherlock Holmes gardait les paupières fermés ne sentant pas l'arrivée du medecin militaire. Celui ci n'osait pas le réveiller. Il avait peur que son ami ait une mauvaise réaction. Il remarqua le léger bandage qui entourait le front du "malade" lui rappelant la cause de tous ça.  
Il sursauta brusquement. Il avait croisé les yeux bleus de Sherlock qui l'observait dans un état stupéfait. L'ancien détective recula subitement tel un enfant apeuré, se recroquevillant parmi les oreillers.  
John aussi stupéfait que l'autre ne bougea pas à cette réaction si soudaine et si innatendue. Il savait que Sherlock avait perdu la mémoire mais pas jusqu'à s'être éffrayé.  
"- Sherlock, murmura-t-il doucement en s'avançant vers lui, je ne te ferais aucun mal...tout va bien, d'accord ?"  
Des gémissements lui répondirent. Le médecin était désolé devant la réaction de son ami dans une position de faiblesse. Il ne voulait pas le voir comme ça, il vulait le revoir dans son humeur noire habituelle, avec ses railleries et ses phrases agaçantes.  
Sherlock releva la tête vers John qui apperçut ses yeux devenus rouges. Le brun bouclé ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit.  
"- Tout va bien ? Demanda John, tu vois je ne te ferais aucun mal..."  
Il eut le droit à un sourire timide et inquiet de la part de son pauvre ami qui restait dans la même position malgré la confiance qu'il essayait d'apporter. Le regard de Sherlock devint ensuite interrogateur. Le médecin comprit.  
"- Je suis John, John Watson, se présenta-t-il la main sur le torse. Son ami hocha la tête. Puis tout à coup, son visage se crispa et ses mains se mirent à prendre ses propres cheveux bruns. Il était dans un état presque euphorique. Le malade ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Il avait mal à la tête. Trop mal.  
En réalité, ses yeux habitués à analyser avait été en train d'analyser John.  
Le docteur l'avait bien compris et au moment où il vit son ami dans cette état, il se précipita à lui en lui prenant par les épaules. Pourtant, malgré l'aide qu'il souhaitait accordé à Sherlock, il fut brusquement repousser.  
"- Sherlock ! Cria-t-il quand les pleurs de ce dernier commencèrent. Une nouvelle fois, il tenta de venir en aide à son malheureux ami.  
"- NON ! Hurla celui-ci en reculant de plus belle, allez vous en !...Hah ! ...je ne...vous..connais pas !  
- Calme toi...je suis un ami...  
- Médecin...médecin...militaire...Souffla Sherlock en larme les mains sur la tête.  
- Oui, c'est bon, tu te souviens de moi ?  
- NON ! J'ai dit ...que vous devez partir ! ...j'ai mal...j'ai mal..., sanglota le détective, Mycroft...My..."  
John saisit les derniers mots. Il voulait son frère. Il s'apprêtait à sortir mais Mycroft Holmes était déjà en train de traverser la mare d'oreillers et de plumes. le visage grave, il prit Sherlock dans ses bras.  
"- Chut, c'est fini, murmura-t-il à son cadet qui enfouit son visage dans la veste.

John sentit une boule dans sa gorge.


	3. Chapter 3 : Nuit Blanche

NUIT BLANCHE  
John fut surpris que Mycroft n'avait pas été gêné par sa présence quand il réconfortait son cadet qui versait des larmes mouillants sa veste. Ils étaient assis sur le grand lit pouvant accueillir plus de deux personnes, Sherlock étant sur les genoux du frère. John n'avait pas bougé de sa place.  
Après une bonne demi-heure de silence, le malade se calma avec des inspirations irrégulières dus à ses pleurs. Mais il n'osait toujours pas regardé John en face. Celui ci évita de croiser le visage du politicien.  
Debout comme un idiot devant les deux Holmes, il ne savait que faire. Devait-il partir ou devait-il s'excuser auprès de Sherlock qui ne souvenait plus de lui. Ce qui était certain, Sherlock savait que John était un médecin militaire.  
"- C'est bon ? Demanda tendrement Mycroft à son frère qui hocha la tête, c'est John Watson."  
Tel un enfant timide, il enfouit de plus en plus sa tête dans les bras protecteur de Mycroft.  
"- Je connais pas...je veux pas le voir...minauda-t-il.  
- C'est un ami, ajouta l'aîné.  
John espérait que on lui donnait l'autorisation de sortir car jamais il n'avait été embarrassé de voir Sherlock comme un gamin. Il avait habitué à le voir dans une position de pouvoir de supériorité, l'avait toujours respecté. Il était maintenant devenu l'être le plus fragile du monde.  
"- Qu'est ce que...un ami ? Questionna en levant les yeux vers son frère.  
Mycroft jeta un coup d'oeil surpris et gêné à John qui semblait comprendre la situation lui aussi.  
"- Un ami..;c'est...une personne en qui tu as confiance. En qui tu peux te confier...  
- Les amis sont faits aussi pour se protéger, ajouta le soldat qui se rappelait de la dernière conversation qu'il avait eu à propos de ça.  
Sherlock enfin, se décida à le regarder. Ses lèvres tremblèrent un peu et ses mains s'agrippèrent aux bras de son protecteur.  
"- Vous êtes l'ami de Mycroft ? Dit-il avec une voix timide.  
- Je...Oui." Il sourit, peut-être que oui après tout. Mycroft se fichait lui de la réponse.  
"- Vous avez un frère vous aussi ?  
- Pourquoi cette question ? Demanda John qui espérait que les facultés de Sherlock avaient été mis en route.  
- J'ai un frère donc vous devez en avoir un, répondit-il après un temps mort de 30 secondes.  
Le médecin était déçu. La logique de son ami semblait diminué. Il réfléchissait comme un être qui découvrait la vie. Mais une question le rongea : comment Sherlock avait-il pu accepté que Mycroft soit son frère alors qu'il ne se souvenait pas de son meilleur ami ? Il allait la poser au concerné plus tard.  
"- Mycrooooft, gémit brusquement Sherlock faisant sursauter les deux autres hommes.  
- Que t'arrive-t-il ?  
- J'ai mal à la tête...il me donne mal à la tête..."  
John fit un geste au politicien lui prevenant de sa sortie. Il lui répondit par un signe de la tête.

Mycroft le rejoignit un quart d'heure après en soupirant et en refermant la porte. John s'était installé sur le canapé l'attendant.  
"- Il s'est endormi, l'informa-t-il, je ne pensais pas que se serait beaucoup plus...calme que je ne le pensais.  
- Vous saviez qu'il allait avoir cette réaction ? S'écria le médecin bouche bée.  
- Bien sur, sinon j'aurai embauché du personnel pour s'occuper de lui en même temps...hum, vous savez que depuis qu'il est sorti du coma il est devenu presque agressif envers les personnes, envers lui-même la plupart du temps. Il n'est calme qu'avec moi...  
- Pourquoi avec vous est-il si ...normal ?  
- Cela m'a pris du temps, Docteur Watson, grimaça Mycroft, j'ai du utiliser des techniques de mon enfance. Quand Sherlock était jeune, je devais lui parler doucement sans précipiter les choses, être patient. De plus, il ne peut m'analyser car jamais il n'a pu le faire avant, donc je ne suis pas un "danger" pour son grand esprit.  
- Donc vous voulez dire que moi j'aurai plus de mal pour me rapprocher de lui ?  
- Oui.  
- Et comment faire pour qu'il retrouve sa mémoire ?  
- Il faut de la patience et...l'aider, rester auprès de lui."  
John passa sa main sur son visage. Aider Sherlock. Il devait le faire pour Sherlock. Il avait besoins de lui comme Sherlock avait besoins de John. Sans son ami détective, John n'était plus rien. Plutot mourir. Sherlock avait fait tellement de choses pour lui que il ne pouvait pas le laisser tomber.  
La scène de la chute revint dans sa mémoire.  
"- Je suis un escroc !...J'ai crée Moriarty pour mon propre interet." Non, tu ne l'es pas Sherlock. Tu ne peux pas l'être. Il avait été tellement en colère contre lui quand il avait prononcé ces mots qui sentait le faux. Qui sentait le mensonge.  
"- Voulez vous vivre chez moi ? Dit la voix de l'homme politique coupant ses pensées.  
- hein ? Euh..oui, oui, répondit-il sans réfléchir.  
- Très bien, alors il vaut mieux que je vous conduise à votre chambre et vous faire visiter cette endroit."  
De toutes façons, John n'avait rien à faire et il était trop fatigué pour pouvoir partir autre part.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooo

"-Afghanistan ou Irak ?"  
"- Parce que vous êtes stupide."  
"- Je ne me considère pas comme un héros John !"  
"- John, j'ai dit de me passer un stylo !"  
"- Qu'as-tu à vouloir sortir avec toutes ses femmes, John ?"  
"- John, j'ai besoins que tu sois là pour cette enquête, c'est urgent !"  
"- Est ce qu'il est lu ton blog au moins ?"  
"- Pourquoi tu mets un titre ? "  
"- J'ai peur, John, peur"  
"- Je n'ai pas des amis, je n'en ai qu'un !"  
"- Regarde moi bien dans les yeux, ne me quittes, est ce que tu peux faire ça pour moi John ?"  
"- Adieu, John."  
SHERLOCK !  
Il se réveilla en sursaut, haletant. Encore un de ses cauchemars qui le hantaient sans cesse. Il poussa ses couvertures sous le coup de l'énervement. Il ne pensait pas que ces nuits allaient devenir comme ceux qui ont suivi son retour en Angleterre d'Afghanistan.  
Des images défilaient sous ses yeux quand il rêvait. Sherlock. Toujours Sherlock.  
"- Sherlock...murmura-t-il, si seulement tu n'avais pas été stupide."  
Des larmes tombèrent doucement. Puis il sourit. La chose la plus stupide que Sherlock avait fait été clair à ses yeux. Ce suicide. Un stupide geste mortel. Décidément, Sherlock était un être humain normal. Tout à fait normal. Pouvant souffrir comme n'importe qui.  
Cela lui rappelait la première affaire dans lequel John avait été confronté.  
"- Vous allez le prendre cette pilule...[...] Vous êtes prêts à risquer votre vie pour prouver votre génie.  
- Pourquoi je ferais ça ?  
- Parce que vous êtes stupide."  
Concernant la mort, Sherlock s'était toujours montré distant voire insensible. Personne ne pouvait comprendre sa véritable pensée sur ce sujet. Il vivait avec des morceaux de cadavres chez lui, près des corps sans vie à la morgue pour des expériences, et était prêt à mourir pour poursuivre une enquête.  
John se recoucha. Personne ne pouvait deviner ce qui se trouvait dans la cervelle de Sherlock. Personne.

Il se souvenait de la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Mycroft quelques jours après la chute de son ami.  
Il s'était mis en colère contre le grand Holmes qui avait gardé un visage neutre pendant son monologue orageux.

"- Vous l'avez laissé tomber ! Vous l'avez vendu juste pour un code de merde ! Maintenant le voilà entre la vie et la mort, avait-il dit pour finir essoufflé.

"- C'est bon, vous avez fini ? lança froidement le politicien en relevant la tête de sa montre.

- Quoi...Vous...

- Sachez John, que je suis vraiment désolé pour ce qui arrive et que je n'ai jamais voulu ça, avait-il coupé.

- Alors pourquoi avoir échangé la vie de votre frère pour un simple code ?

- C'est Sherlock qui l'a voulu. Il est venu me voir et m'a expliqué la situation. C'était la première fois qu'il venait de son propre plein gré, avait commencé Mycroft à raconter, il savait que je pouvais capturer James Moriarty et il a tout organisé, c'est lui qui a tout fait. Il savait ce qui allait se passer à partir du moment ou Moriarty avait la moitié de sa vie entre ses mains. Je m'étais opposé à ce projet risqué. Je ne voulais pas qu'il risque sa vie rien que pour éliminer cet individu. Il m'a supplié. Il m'a persuadé, convaincu de l'aider.

- Il vous a supplié ?

- étonnant ? Non ? de sa part, c'est quelque chose de si rare. Il m'a dit que de toutes façons, il ne voulait plus vivre que c'était sûrement la fin.

- Pourquoi a-t-il dit une chose pareil ?

- Je n'ai jamais compris les ...sentiments de mon frère si jamais il en a, mais ce qui est clair...c'est qu'il n'allait pas bien et je ne pouvais rien faire pour lui.

- Il souffrait en silence...?"

Mycroft ne lui avait répondu que par un simple sourire, triste.

John ferma les yeux un instant essayant de remémorer le salon de Baker Street, la cuisine aux mille fonctions, le crane sur la cheminée, le violon sur le canapé de Sherlock, les livres mal rangés...

_"Vous n'êtes pas hanté par la guerre, docteur Watson, elle vous manque." _

_Je ne suis pas hanté par Sherlock...Il me manque.  
_

Cette nuit lui semblait encore plus longue que les précédentes.


	4. Chapter 4 : Blanc comme l'innocence

Sherlock jouait avec les plumes qui volaient au rythme du ventilateur placé dans un coin de la chambre. Il attrapait pour en relâcher, il les frôla et certains retombèrent sur ses cheveux bouclés. John assis un peu plus loin l'observait comme une louve surveillant ses louveteaux. Il était arrivé depuis une demi-heure, n'avait échangé que des bonjours et des comment-vas-tu avec Sherlock. Celui-ci l'avait ignoré et évitait de le regarder.  
Lorsque enfin il n'y avait plus assez de plumes pour voler correctement, Sherlock se coucha entre elles et s'amusa à les caresser. Il s'était levé plus tôt ce matin que la demeure de son frère. Il se demandait pourquoi il n'arrivait jamais à dormir plus de deux heures d'affilés. Il n'en savait rien. Cela lui arrivait aussi de s'énervé pour rien et de vouloir s'enfuir. Il tourna sa tête vers l'inconnu qui se disait l'ami de son frère.  
Mais qu'est ce vraiment un ami ? Son frère lui avait dit que c'est une personne en qui on a confiance. Il pouvait avoir confiance à ce Docteur John Watson ? Il était étrange aux yeux de Sherlock. John était différent des autres. Il ne ressemblait pas à son frère, ni aux autres hommes et femmes en blouses blanches qui avaient essayé de le calmer à l'hôpital. Ce docteur paraissait plus tranquille, plus gentil, plus serein.  
Son regard croisa celui du médecin.  
"- Pourquoi vous restez là ? Interrogea Sherlock en détournant ses yeux de lui.  
- Je suis censé t'aider...Ton frère m'a demandé.  
- Pourquoi vous faites ça ?  
- Parce que je suis un ami.  
- Je n'ai pas d'amis.  
- Je sais. C'est pour ça que je le fais."  
Surpris de cette réponse, Sherlock se redressa et ramena ses genoux en dessous de son menton.  
"- Vous avez des amis aussi ? Demanda soudainement l'ancien détective.  
- Oui. J'ai des amis. Des gens qui me sont proches. Des gens que j'apprécie. Je rencontre beaucoup de personnes.  
- Et qu'est ce que vous faites d'autres ?"  
John leva ses sourcils. Ainsi il s'intéressait à ça ?  
"- Je sors, je m'amuse, je vais au cinéma.  
- C'est quoi le cinéma ?  
- le cinéma...? Répéta le médecin incrédule, eh, bien c'est un endroit où on peut regarder des films.  
- vous êtes medecin militaire ?  
- Oui, je suis médecin. Comment l'as-tu su ?" Il avait été surpris par le changement de sujet.  
- Je ne sais pas. Lorsque je vous ai vu, la première chose auquel j'ai pensé est "medecin militaire". Jai eu mal. ça m'a fait mal de penser à ça.  
- ça t'arrive souvent ?  
- Avec les hommes blancs, oui, mais ils ne sont plus là. Avec Grand frère, ça se passe normalement.  
- Et tu peux me dire qu'est ce que tu as pensé d'autres en me voyant ?  
- Je pense que vous fréquentez des gens et que vous vous faites souvent beau pour quelqu'un." Dit Sherlock tel un enfant.  
Effectivement, il avait rencontré une femme depuis quelques semaines et lui donnais rendez-vous souvent. Elle l'aidait à oublier les évènements qui l'avaient boulversé. Mary. Mary Morstan.  
John balaya de sa main les pensées qu'il avait pour elle, se concentrant sur son ami.  
"- C'est vrai, avoua John, j'ai un rencard avec une femme.  
- Une femme ?  
- C'est compliqué pour toi. Il ne vaut mieux pas que...  
- Docteur, coupa-t-il timidement.  
- Qu'est ce tu as ?  
- Est ce que vous me connaissez ?"  
En disant cela, Sherlock avait détourné la tête de tel sorte que John ne pouvait que voir ses cheveux bouclés. Il était touché par cette demande.  
"- Oui, je te connais. Tu es l'homme le plus humain qui soit."  
Il ravala les larmes qui voulaient suivre cette phrase.  
" Je ne sais pas qui je suis, enchaîna enfin Sherlock resserrant encore plus ses genoux, je ne sais pas pourquoi je fais ça ni comment; et ça fait mal. Vous ne pouvez pas me connaitre parce que sinon vous saurez ce que j'ai !  
- Je sais ce que tu as ! Protesta John en se levant vers lui, mais je ne peux rien faire parce que..."  
Il se tut. Tout devint clair à ses yeux. Il ne l'avait même pas remarqué. Pourquoi ? Le jeune homme leva ses yeux bleus vers lui, l'air surpris de cette interruption.  
Parce qu'il ne savait rien sur Sherlock. rien à propos de ses sentiments. rien de sa pensée. Même Mycroft ne pouvait pas le comprendre. John savait que personne ne pouvait deviner les pensées de Sherlock Holmes...mais c'était surement la principale cause de ces problèmes. La faille se trouvait dans le cerveau de Sherlock. Le seul qui puisse le sauver, c'était lui-même. Personne ne pouvait le guérir tant que l'on ne pouvait pas accéder aux plus profonds de Sherlock.  
"- Pourquoi pouvez vous rien faire ?  
- Je...parce..que...je ne sais pas...je ne sais pas ce que tu as, avoua John malgré lui.  
- Je ne pourrais donc jamais retrouvé la mémoire ?  
- Non. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que...tu ne m'as jamais rien dit sur toi avant. Tous ce que je sais c'est tous les moments que j'ai passés avec toi.  
- Je me rappelle pas.  
- C'est normal, sourit le médecin, mais ça reviendra et je te promets que je t'aiderai à retrouver la mémoire.  
- Racontez moi...s'il vous plait."  
John s'assit auprès lui. Toujours en évitant de le regarder, Sherlock accepta de s'installer près de lui.  
"- Je t'ai rencontré quand je suis revenu de la guerre, commença-t-il, c'est un ami, Mike Stamford qui m'a conseillé de te rencontrer pour une colocation."  
Ainsi il raconta la vie qu'il avait passé avant. Il avait l'impression de raconter à un enfant. Sherlock n'exprimait rien. Il écoutait comme un enfant sage. Il ne montra pas son horreur quand il lui parla de Moriarty, des bombes, des meurtres. Puis quand il passa à la fameuse chute. Des larmes apparurent aux yeux de Sherlock.  
"- Sherlock ! Se désola John, je ne voulais...pas..."  
mais il avait cessé de l'écouter, il se réfugia s'éloignant de John dans les plus grands oreillers de la chambre. Pleurant comme un petit garçon apeuré. Il cacha son visage dans ses mains, versant des torrents de larmes;  
"- je suis désolé, Sherlock, je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer..." Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi son ami avait une telle réaction. Il pensait peut-être à une mémoire retrouvé...  
Il s'approcha de lui et lui toucha les avant bras.  
"- Ecoute, on va arrêter là...d'accord ?"  
Des sanglots lui repondirent. John le prit alors dans ses bras comme l'aurait fait un père et son fils. Il lui dit des paroles rassurantes.  
"- Je sais pas pourquoi je pleure, dit-il enfin, j'avais envie de pleurer quand vous avez commencé à me parler de l'arrestation...je pleure pour rien...je me souviens de rien...je n'arrive pas à me souvenir...ça fait si mal.  
- Je ne t'oblige à rien, Sherlock, nous allons réussir. D'accord ?"  
Il hocha la tête et posa sa tête sur le torse de John et ferma les yeux.

* * *

Baker Street  
John fouilla partout dans la chambre de Sherlock à la recherche de tous et de rien qui le permettrait peut-être de trouver les réelles raisons qui ont poussé son ami à commettre l'irréparable.  
Il avait déjà mis sans dessus dessous les vêtements dans l'armoire et les tiroirs, il s'attaquait aux étagères et au lit du détective. Rien. Pas même un carnet. Pas une feuille pas un mot...ni des mouchoirs qui l'auraient surement permis de savoir si il pleurait souvent.  
Il retourna dans le salon. Tourna en rond.  
Où Sherlock aurait pu cacher la chose la plus précieuse pour lui ? Dans sa chemise de nuit, il avait essayé. Il essaya les boites que john n'avait jamais touché depuis sa colocation avec Sherlock. Il en ouvrit. Des papiers; Des factures de petites courses, des timbres ou encore des aiguilles à coudre. Il chercha sur le bureau, dans les tiroirs.

Il tomba sur une petit bloc note ou on avait esquissé des personnages, des animaux...et des organes...John trouvait cela bien représenté. Au fur et à mesure qu'il tourna les pages , il remarqua que certaines étaient signés d'autres non, au nom de Sherlock Holmes. Ainsi il savait dessiner.  
A la dernière page, un violon et son étui avaient dessiné si bien que l'on aurait pu le confondre avec un tableau. Soudain, John eut une étincelle. Il se saisit l'étui du violon qui était rangé à l'intérieur. Il l'ouvrit, et observa le violon dans toutes ses formes. Il était d'ailleurs bien entretenu. John le secoua un peu mais n'entendit rien. Il fit de même avec la boite de violon qui ne resta pas silencieux. On aurait cru qu'il y avait un caillou à l'intérieur.  
Aidé de son couteau suisse, il réussit à enlever l'intérieur de velours de l'étui. Derrière, se cachait un carnet noir en cuir gravé de plusieurs noms : Sherlock Sherringford Holmes. Son ami avait donc un deuxième prénom. Il se permit de remarquer que le carnet devait couter cher à cause de la qualité du papier de la couverture.  
Il s'installa sur le fauteuil noir, tremblant en tenant le petit cahier entre ses mains.  
Si il l'ouvrait, peut-être serait-il déçu. Et ce serait presque une infraction. Mais il le devait. Il devait comprendre les raisons du geste de Sherlock.  
Il ouvrit : La première page semblait avoir été écrite pas un enfant.


	5. Chapter 5 : Ecrit noir sur blanc

C'est mon frère qui m'a offert ça. Je ne sais pas quoi écrire la dedans. Je n'aime pas écrire. Il dit que c'est bon pour moi. Mais moi je ne le crois  
pas. J'ai atteint mes 10 ans. Maman m'a dit que je deviens un grand garçon; Pourquoi elle me dit ça ? Je ne suis pas un grand garçon. Je suis méchant.

Je ne m'aime pas. Je ne veux pas qu'elle me dise ça. C'est stupide. Je sais que je ne peux pas devenir un Grand Garçon.

Je m'ennuie. Je ne sais pas quoi écrire. Pourquoi Mycroft m'a offert ça ? Il m'a dit que des enfants de mon âge écrivaient dans des journaux intimes; Je ne suis pas eux. Je ne veux pas leur ressembler. Je les déteste. Ils sont stupides et ils ne réfléchissent pas.

Je suis entré à Eton School. Mycroft est entré dans le gouvernement.

Aujourd'hui, je me suis battu.

Mes professeurs m'ont comparé à mon frère. Je ne suis pas mon frère.

Je me sens seul. Tellement seul. a quoi sert d'écrire si personne ne vous lit ?

On m'a battu, aujourd'hui. J'ai dit qu'ils étaient tous stupides.

Mycroft m'a menti. Il a dit qu'il viendrait; Il n'est jamais venu. je ne lui parle plus.

Je déteste Noel et le nouvel an. Je n'aime pas les cadeaux.

Un garçon est mort. Il avait mon âge. On n'a pas trouvé ses chaussures. La police me prends pour un idiot. Ils sont des idiots.

Mycroft a menti à Maman. Il ne lui a jamais dit que il ne venait jamais me voir à l'école.

L'université est ennuyeux. Sébastian est ennuyeux. Je l'apprécie pas.

Sébastian s'est moqué de moi et m'a dit que jamais je n'aurais d'amis si je continue comme ça. Je ne veux pas avoir d'amis. Je n'ai jamais eu d'amis de toutes façons.

Je me suis battu avec Sebastien. J'ai fait une crise d'épilepsie.

J'étais emmené à l'hôpital. On m'a dit que je ne mangeais pas assez. Sébastian est venu et s'est excusé. Il a voulu me donner 10000livres. j'ai refusé.

Je n'en veux pas.

J'ai quitté l'université. Papa était furieux, il m'a giflé. Je m'en fiche qu'il aille se faire voir. Maman ne m'a rien dit. Je fais ce que je veux, je suis un adulte. Je peux prendre mes propres décisions. Ils ont divorcé.

Mycroft m'a fait la morale. Il m'a acheté un appartement à Montague Street.

J'ai rencontré Lestrade. Un policier. Je l'ai aidé pour plusieurs affaires.

Je suis devenu un consultant pour la police.

Détective Consultant.

Sally Donovan me traite de taré et de psychopathe. Je me suis disputé avec un certain Anderson. Ils sont idiots.

Je déménage à Baker Street.

Je partage mon appartement avec un médecin miltaire du nom de John Watson.

Inutile de noter des choses ici. Il le fait sur un blog.

Irene Adler. La Femme.

John est un bon ami.

Je suis épuisé. je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive. J'aime mon travail. Mais je ne m'aime pas. Je me déteste. Je me déteste tellement. Ce carnet m'énerve.

C'est tellement ennuyeux d'écrire.

Il m'a dit que je ne devrais jamais vivre. Il a dit que je ne suis qu'un maudit batard, un fils de merde, un raté. Il a dit que Mycroft me surpasse et que jamais je ne pourrai l'égaler. Il m'a dit que je ne suis qu'une mauvaise personne et que c'était de ma faute si il était dans cette position. Il  
a dit que je ne suis qu'un idiot. Il a dit que il me détestait. Il a dit que de toutes façons , on me supporte parce que je suis intelligent et que tout le monde profite de moi. Il a dit que j'étais un menteur. Il a dit que je devrais me suicider pour que tout le monde soit heureux; Pour qu'il soit heureux; Il a dit que personne ne m'aimait. Il a dit que personne ne pourrait m'aimer. Il m'a dit que si je mourrais tout le monde s'en ficherait. Il est parti.

Mycroft a accepté.

J'ai pleuré, aujourd'hui. John était surement avec Mycroft.

L'heure est proche. Je suis préssé et exité. Tout va se terminer. Ce sera bientot terminer.


	6. Chapter 6 : De sombres Cheveux blancs

**J'ai écrit ça au CDI de mon lycée. Voilà.**

* * *

John avait lu les quelques pages écrits de la main de son ami. Il avait écrit des phrases si courtes en quelques mots. John ne comprenait pas le grand paragraphe de la dernière page. Que s'est-il passé ? Qui avait bien pu lui dire une chose pareille ? Pourquoi et comment étaient les principales questions que John se posait. Il se rendit compte quel point Sherlock souffrait en silence de cette solitude. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'est que l'on l'apprécie sa juste valeur. Il inspira longuement voulant empêcher ses larmes de tomber. Il n'arrivait pas y croire . Il devait le montrer à Mycroft. Il essaya d'abord de se calmer. Il venait de lire un carnet intime appartenant à la meilleur personne qui puisse exister sur terre. Il avait l'impression d' être entrer dans un endroit par effraction, d'avoir bafouer un lieu sacré. Il entendit les pas de Mme Hudson qui montait.

"- Vous allez bien, John ? Demanda-t-elle en le voyant le nez dans le carnet.

- Oui, a va. Je vais bien.

- Je n'ai touché aucun objet ici. Même dans sa chambre..."Lui annonça-t-elle comme pour le rassurer.

Elle s'arrêta, en inspirant pour étouffer un sanglot.

- Vous croyez qu'il va revenir ? Chuchota-t-elle en commen ant pleurer.

- Oui, il reviendra, je vous le promets..."  
John enlaça sa logeuse dans ses bras pour en même temps pour ne pas oublier que le monde ne s'arrête pas à cause d'une simple chute.

Après s'être assuré que Mme Hudson s'en sortirait bien, il retourna chez Mycroft pour lui montrer ce fameux petit cahier.

"- Je ne pensais pas qu'il oserait écrire...ses mémoires, commenta l'ainé Holmes quand ils installèrent dans la salle adjacente de la chambre de Sherlock qui cette heure devait faire une sieste.

- Il a écrit que vous le lui avez offert, se rappela John en lui tendant le carnet.

- Vraiment ? Je ne me souviens pas."  
Surpris par cette réponse, le soldat fixa Mycroft comme si il se trouvait devant un objet rare en voie de disparition.

"- Vous...vous ne vous en souvenez pas ?

- Non. J'ai du lui offrir tant de choses que je ne me rappelle plus le nombre de cadeaux que j'ai du lui acheter."Se justifia-t-il.  
Le politicien ouvrit le carnet et leva les sourcils sur certains passages qu'il lisait. "- Mon frère n'est donc pas un écrivain, déclara-t-il avec amusement.  
- C'est votre réaction ?

- Il écrit comme un enfant...Je dois dire que je suis stupéfait de voir une autre facette de mon frère.

- Quelqu'un lui a dit qu'il devait se suicider, engagea John impatient de venir au fait, vous savez qui peut- être cette personne ?  
- Non. Je l'ignore.  
- Il s'entendait surement pas avec...  
- Non, Sherlock ne s'entend avec personne, vous avez vu ses relations ext rieurs ? Vous croyez vraiment qu'il écouterait les gens et qu'il..."  
Mycroft s'arrêta soudainement. Il rappela John, la façon dont Sherlock coupait ses phrases de réflexions quand il était sur une piste.

"- Oh, mon dieu, murmura le frère.  
- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Rien, dit-il en se levant brusquement, je vous demande de rester ici et d'attendre mon retour. Je serai rapide.

- Mycroft...  
- Pas maintenant, coupa-t-il d'un air autoritaire. Il sortit précipatemment avec une allure semblable à son cadet lorsqu'il avait une affaire. John soupira en s'enfonçant dans son siège moelleux. Un Holmes ne rattrapera pas l'autre.

* * *

En campagne, Chiltem Hills.

"- ! Vous avez de la visite !" Dit une voix masculine émanant du cottage derrière lui. Sherringford Holmes, assis près d'une ruche semblait observer avec passion les abeilles qui faisaient des allers retours vers des fleurs plant s quelques m tres de lui. Il souriait et gloussa quand une s'approchait de lui un peu trop pr s de lui. "- Monsieur ?"  
Exaspéré par cet appel incessant, il se retourna vers la personne qui l'avait dérangé : Son médecin personnel, le docteur Bell.

"- Vous pouvez dire que...Commença-t-il nerveux . Mycroft Holmes apparut derrière Bell, le visage grave et sans émotion.

"- Monsieur, votre...  
- Oui, c'est bon, je sais qui c'est ! L'interrompit le vieil homme. Le médecin, géné , s'eclipsa très vite. Laissant les deux hommes seuls. Le plus agé se leva et on pouvait voir qu'il était plutot bien batti. Il fouilla sa poche et en sortit une pipe pour l'allumer. Ses yeux étaient verts et perçants rappelant ceux d'un lynx. Il avait un nez aquilin comme le bec d'un grand aigle, ses joues étaient creuses et ses rides lui donnaient un air de sagesse. Curieusement, il avait la même coupe de cheveux que Mycroft.

"- Que viens-tu faire ici, Mycroft ? Lan a-t-il avec une bouffée de fumée sur le visage de celui-ci. Le politicien balaya de la main le brouillard toxique de tabac.

"- J'ai l'impression que tu n'as pas lu un journal et ouvert une télévision depuis longtemps, rétorqua-t-il.

- Je n'en ai pas envie. je suis la fin de ma vie alors...Qu'on me laisse tranquille avec tous les problèmes du monde.

- Je viens de te parler d'un autre problème : celui de ton fils cadet.

- Il n'est plus mon problème, c'est le sien, il a très bien dit l'université . Il fait ce qu'il veut.

- Tu es avant tout un père et tu te dois de..  
- j'ai essayé de faire ce qui est bon pour lui alors n'en rajoute pas ! S' énerva le plus agé .

- Et moi, je crois bon de vous informer de l' état présent de mon frére ! Cria Mycroft un peu plus fort que Sherringford. Celui-ci le dévisagea.

"- Si Sherlock a décida de suivre un autre chemin que je lui ai proposé ce n'est pas mon affaire, répéta-t-il en machonnant sa pipe.

- Vous ne savez même pas ce qu'il fait.

- Il a voulu arrêter ces études de médecines. Je me fiche de ce qu'il est devenu.

- Tu t'es trompé. Il est devenu médecin. Mais il ne pratique pas."Corrigea Mycroft un peu glacial.  
Un silence mort s'installa entre le père et le fils qui jouait avec son parapluie déraciner les mauvaises herbes.

"- Il a eu son diplome ?

- Oui. Trois ans après votre divorce."  
Sherringford ria doucement et se tapa le front.

"- Merde. Et moi qui pensait que jamais il ne m' écouterait. Pourquoi ne pratique-t-il pas ?

- Sherlock a servi la police secrètement en tant que détective consultant.  
- C'est bon. Tais-toi, dit le paternel, j'en ai déja assez entendu."  
Il se rassit à coté de sa ruche. Mycroft se rapprocha ne faisant pas attention ses insectes butineuses.

"- Il a perdu la mémoire, informa le fils ainé , je pensais seulement que tu accepterais de...l'aider."  
Cette information innattendue parraissait boulverser le père qui fit tomber sa fameuse pipe noir.

"- Comment ? Souffla-t-il presque inquiet.

- Une chute d'un toit pour se débarrasser d'un certain Moriarty.

- Donc un suicide prévu, soit un faux...qui ne sert rien pour lui.

- Non. Il a réllement voulu se suicider et non pas parce qu'il veut se sacrifier. Il ne fait jamais quelque chose qui ne sert rien, qui ne lui apporte rien. Moriarty lui a seulement donner le bon moment pour se suicider, c'est tout.

- Et qu'est ce que tu veux que j'y fasse, je ne peux pas le lui faire retrouver la mémoire surtout après tout ce que j'ai fait ou pas fait pour lui."  
A ces mots, Mycroft lui tendit un carnet noir. Sherringford s'en saisit, l'observa.

"- Bonne qualité . J'imagine qu'il vient de ton argent...  
- Ouvre."  
Le père s'exécuta et commença sa lecture. Il ne dit rien, ne fit aucun geste émotive tout le long de sa lecture silencieuse. Il analysait chaque phrase qu'il lisait. Puis la fin, il referma lentement le livre.

"- Qui a trouvé ça ? Demanda-t-il.

- Un ami.  
- Ok. Il écrit comme un enfant.  
- Que penses-tu du dernier paragraphe ?  
- Je n'ai rien à dire."  
Il relut un peu les dernières lignes. Mycroft lui reprit des mains le carnet de son frère.  
"- Est ce toi qui lui a dit ces horreurs ?"  
Le père ne répondit pas, soutenant le regard de son fils ainé.  
"- Répond-moi, insista-t-il l'air menaçant, est ce toi qui lui a dit ça ?"

Après un court silence pesant, enfin, Sherringford ouvrit la bouche.

"- Je ne l'ai jamais revu depuis une dizaine d'année. Ce n'est pas moi qui lui ai jeté ça. Jamais je ne dirais de telles phrases à mon propre fils que ce soit toi ou lui. Je peux seulement te dire que la réponse à ta question se trouve dans ce carnet."


	7. Chapter 7 : Identité blanche

**Bonjours ou bonsoir à tous. **  
**Voilà un chapitre court ( désolé ). Merci pour vos reviews qui "m'obligent" à passer mes nuits à écrire et mes heures de permanence à les poster au CDI de mon lycée. Bon vous n'êtes guère nombreux, mais ça me suffit à continuer cette histoire qui me trôte dans la tête depuis la création de Sherlock en moderne. **  
**Si vous avez des questions, des critiques positives ou négatives, faites-moi signe !**  
**En attendant, j'espère que cela vous plaira ! Attention : j'ai du me tirer les cheveux pour ce chapitre.**

* * *

_"- Je ne l'ai jamais revu depuis une dizaine d'année. Ce n'est pas moi qui lui ai jeté ça. Jamais je ne dirais de telles phrases à mon propre fils que ce soit toi ou lui. Je peux seulement te dire que la réponse à ta question se trouve entre ses lignes."_

A ces mots, Mycroft, médusé, gardait le silence les yeux sur le carnet.  
"- Tu ne comprends pas ?" Lança-Sherringford à demi-amusé.  
- Où veux tu en venir ? Il n'y a aucun code qui nous permet de...  
- ça suffit avec tes codes à la noix et tous les énigmes qui suivent. Il faut seulement bien regarder à travers les lignes, se mettre à la place de Sherlock. Relis. Et tu verras peut-être que quelque chose cloche. Sache seulement que c'est inconsciemment."  
Le fils ainé tourna les pages, repassant les écritures de ses yeux rapides.  
"- Je ne vois rien, s'énerva-t-il.  
Son père soupira en hochant la tête.  
"- Cite moi, toutes les personnes qui ont été nommées.  
- Eh, bien, il y a Maman, moi, toi, Sébastian, Lestrade, Sally Donovan, Anderson, John Watson, Irene Adler, récita Mycroft à contre coeur en parcourant à la fois les pages, je vois qu'il a omis de parler de Mme Hudson et de Moriarty.  
- Bien, mon fils, c'est une bonne remarque pour un bon début.  
- Dêpeche toi, s'il te plait de venir au fait, je n'ai pas que ça à faire."Marmonna-t-il impatient.  
Sherringford ricana doucement et commença :  
"- Tu as cité tout le monde, tous les gens qui ont fait...de l'effet, je dirais à Sherlock. Si il n'a pas cité Mme Hudson, si d'après ce que tu m'as dit dans un mail, c'est parce que elle est considérée comme sa mère donc il ne voit pas la différence et son esprit a négligé inconsciemment d'en parler.  
- Donc il a considéré inutile d'en parler ?  
- Exactement. Moriarty est un ennemi mais aussi un passe-temps, un jeu ou un défi. Il ne parle très peu de ces affaires parce qu'il le fait par le biais d'un blog."  
Mycroft comprenait tout à fait les explications de son père. Il avait l'impression de se trouver devant son frère qui terminait l'affaire d'Irene Adler.  
"- Mais le point essenciel est : qui est "IL" ? Intervint-il pour rappeler son père de sa venue.  
- Non. C'est le deuxième point."  
Les sourcils du fils se froncèrent.  
"- Et quel est le premier ?  
- Qui est "JE" ?"  
Cette réponse fit sursauter le politicien qui jeta un étrange regard à son père qui sourit de cette réaction.  
"- JE est Sherlock, je ne vois pas;...  
- Pour un inconnu qui lit pour la première fois ses lignes sans connaitre le propriétaire, sans avoir vu la gravure que tu as mise sur la couverture, il ne saura jamais qui a écrit ses phrases. Qui est JE ? C'est la première question qui m'ait venu à l'esprit. D'après ce que l'on a pu remarquer, il précise toujours aussi bien les personnes qu'il énonce mais lui, il ne s'est pas précisé; On ignore qui il est vraiment. Dans ce carnet, on ne sait rien de lui. Comme une identité blanche, effacé...et ce "JE" ne s'aime pas. Il le dit souvent. Et quand le IL est intervenu..."  
Il coupa exprès sa phrase pour observer la réaction de Mycroft. Celui-ci semblait avoir l'esprit clair, ses yeux s'agrandirent tout à coups. Il venait maintenant de comprendre le procédé que Sherlock avait inconsciemment, comme l'avait dit son père, utilisé dans son carnet.  
"- IL et JE sont donc la même et unique personne. Car aucun des deux n'avaient été nommer par leur nom. Sherlock a toujours évité son prénom...même si j'avais gravé sur le carnet son nom complet...  
- Ils sont tous les deux identiques. Le Je qui ne s'aime pas, qui se déteste et le Il qui lui dit la même chose mais d'une façon plus direct, plus cruel. Le IL et le JE qui n'en font qu'un. Le Il et le Je qui désigne Sherlock."  
Le politicien tremblait légèrement, pas assez pour que Sherringford ne le remarque. Il venait de percevoir toutes les pensées de son cadet en quelques secondes. Il venait de comprendre à quel point l'esprit intellect de Sherlock pouvait faire des dommages psychologiques. Un esprit et deux psychologie.  
"- Ce n'est pas un psychopathe, Mycroft, lança son père comme pour répondre à sa question silencieuse, ni un sociopathe, encore moins un autisme ou un malade mental...c'est un homme qui essayait de se chercher, d'avoir une raison de vivre, d'être aimer, d'être admirer et remercier. Un être humain qui réfléchit tout le temps, plus loin...ce qui l'a emmené à sa perte car un minimum de personnes le prenaient en considération...ce n'était pas assez pour empêcher ce suicide.  
- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi n'avons nous pas pu le sauver à temps ? S'exclama-Mycroft en jetant le carnet au pied de son père, nous aurions pu le sauver...et toi aussi !  
- "Nous aurions pu le sauver" ? Se leva Sherringford en ramassant l'objet, alors il est mort ? C'est ça ? et si je n'ai rien fait, c'est parce qu'il a refusé à se confier. Que crois tu ? Que j'ai réussi à découvrir tout ça pendant toutes ces années à le voir grandir ? Je viens d'apprendre son mal-être en quelques secondes et tu rejettes la faute sur moi ?."Il fit une pause avant d'ajouter :  
"- Si tu veux le sauver, c'est maintenant."  
Il rendit le carnet à son fils calmement et se dirigea vers l'intérieur de son cottage. Mycroft inspira longuemenent et se permit de lui lancer :  
"- Finalement, Maman a bien raison."  
Sherringford s'arrêta et se retourna vers lui, l'air étonné.  
"- De quoi ?"  
Son fils alla à lui et lui sourit.  
"- Tu es un bon père."

* * *

**Chapitre court terminé. Pour me faire pardonner, rendez vous au suivant ! ( ouais bon, je sais...XP ) **


	8. Chapter 8 : Balles blanches

Deux balles blanches dans le centre de la cible. Greg Lestrade tira cependant encore une fois, et encore jusqu'à percevoir un énorme trou et détenir une arme sans balles.  
Il grogna de mécontentement attendant que l'on lui change sa cible maintenant détruite par les cinquantaines de balles inoffensifs.  
Cela fait maintenant deux heures qu'il s'entraîne à viser le milieu. Il avait toujours réussi bien que souvent déconcentrer par ses pensées il n'aboutissait pas à un résultat satisfaisant.  
Ses autres collègues, qui s'entraînaient seulement une demi-heure ou une heure, le dévisagèrent, inquiets et surpris, voire craintif. Depuis un certain temps, le lieutenant de Scotland Yard, était d'une humeur innabituelle. Deplus, son mode de vie avait changé : Il arrivait le matin très tôt, oubliait de saluer ses coéquipiers, prenait trop de café, ne mangeait pas à l'heure du déjeuner. Parfois, on le surprenait en train de fumer, seulement quand il était en colère.

Une nouvelle cible, de nouvelles balles. Il leva son arme, prêt à tirer.  
"- Vous allez continuer longtemps ? Dit une voix familière et désagréable à Lestrade.  
Il baissa ses bras et se retourna, l'air irrité.  
"- Quoi ? Qu'est ce que vous faites ici ? Lacha-t-il au sergent Donovan.  
- On vous voit plus beaucoup ces temps ci...Vous devriez arrêter d'ignorer tout le monde."  
Le Lieutenant ricana.  
"- Je n'en ai pas envi.  
- Pourquoi ? A cause du suicide de ce taré ?  
- Ce n'est pas un taré ! S'écria-t-il en amenant un silence mort dans la salle.  
"- Il n'est pas un taré...répéta-t-il doucement tandis que l'on lui jetait des coups d'oeils.  
- C'est votre avis. Mais on a réouvert le dossier. Il y aura surement un nouveau procès sur lui, l'informa-t-elle en s'avançant.  
- Quoi ? Et vous êtes contente ?  
- C'est un psychopathe, un fou. Tous ce qu'il a fait, c'est de l'arnaque. Vous vous souvenez de la petite qui a crié en le voyant ?  
- C'était une erreur...  
- C'est ce qu'a dit le grand frère de Sherlock Holmes. Un illustre homme d'Etat dont personne ne connaissait l'existence. Vous ne trouvez pas cela étrange ?"  
Lestrade commença à ranger ses affaires. Il n'était pas dans un endroit tranquille.  
"- Sally, je vous le répète c'est vous qui vous trompez à son sujet. Il n'est pas un psychopathe, loin de là."  
Il s'apprêta à quitter la salle. La policière le suivit.  
"- Vous avez vu comment il est ? Il s'excite pour un cadavre, pour un crime...et en plus, il nous laisse toujours tomber."  
Greg se tourna brusquement vers elle la coupant dans son élan et sa phrase.  
"- IL nous laisse tomber ? LUI ? S'exclama-t-il dans le couloir silencieux, vous en êtes sur ? Vous vous souvenez les premières fois où il nous a aidé. Il était jeune, inscouciant, arrogant, oui, mais un jeune qui vivait sa vie. Il a ensuite pris une énorme assurance, il est allé loin dans ses affaires. Il est devenu un homme. Certes désagréable, mais c'était quelqu'un de bien. A chaque fois, que on avait besoin de lui, il venait à notre secours. Et vous le savez. Et ce qu'il a fait était du vrai ! Du réel ! ça venait du coeur ! Oui, je peux le dire. Et là...c'est nous qui l'avons laisser tomber. Tout simplement parce que on a douté de lui. Alors que lui...il ne s'est jamais douté de nous."  
La gorge serrée, il continua son chemin d'un pas vif laissant le sergent.  
Pensant que enfin, on allait le laisser tranquille. Il s'installa dans son bureau et réfléchit à ces derniers jours. Il n'y avait pas eu de crimes, quelques petits vols, des infractions légeres, des bagarres nocturnes...Il souvenait alors d'une envellope que Sherlock avait laissé sur son bureau, la dernière fois qu'il avait apparu à Scotland Yard. Bien avant son arrestation. Une feuille où des consignes strictes avaient été notés pour capturer l'organisation criminelle de Moriarty. Greg avait réussi mais même aujourd'hui, le doute de "Sherlock Holmes est-il un escroc ?" rode encore dans les villes de Londres.  
On frappa à sa porte. Il donna signe d'entrer. Le Inspecteur en Chef de Scotland entra accompagner de Donovan et Anderson.  
"- Lestrade, j'ai à vous parler avec vos collègues, dit le supérieur en s'asseyant à son aise.  
Le lieutenant n'appréciait pas cet homme et aurait voulu lui donner un bon coup de poing comme l'avait fait John bien avant. Il le méritait d'ailleurs.  
"- Que voulez-vous ?  
- Vous allez vous occuper du dossier Sherlock Holmes, on reouvre l'enquête, ordre du juge...donc étant donné que vous avez connu cet homme, je...  
- Je refuse. Coupa net Lestrade.  
- Quoi ?"  
Les deux autres policiers se regardèrent surpris.  
"- Vous m'avez bien entendu. Je refuse cette enquête. elle est absurde.  
- Vous vous rendez compte de se vous dites ? S'exclama le Supérieur le nez plissé.  
- Oui, je sais. Mais je pense que le soi disant juge a été harcelé par certaines personnes...Dit Greg en jetant un regard à Donovant et Anderson qui baissèrent la tête.  
Il se leva et enfila son manteau.  
"- Que faites vous ? Je vous ordonne de...Gronda l'inspecteur en chef.  
- Je me fiche de se vous dites. Vous n'êtes que de simples idiots. Et sur ce point, je dois dire que...Sherlock avait bien raison."  
Il sortit de son bureau avant de balancer assez froidement :  
"- Ne comptez plus sur moi...Je démissionne." Sur ceux, il les quitta bien que trente secondes après le sergent et le légiste l'avait rattrapé.  
"- Mais qu'est ce qui vous prends ?" S'écria Sally.  
Ces deux anciens compagnons l'entourèrent pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin.  
"- Vous êtes malade ?  
- Non, je fais preuve...d'humanité, s'égosilla Lestrade.  
- Sherlock vous a embobiné, ça fait partie sûrement de son plan, ajouta Anderson comme pour commencer une explication.  
- Moriarty qui vous a embobiné ! Sherlock n'a rien fait de mal. Il voulait seulement que l'on admire son travail, et vous, vous vous retournez contre lui simplement parce qu'il est plus brillant que nous tous."  
Sally ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais aucun mot ne franchit ses lèvres. Anderson fixa le sol. le lieutenant ricana.  
"- Vous ne vallez pas mieux que lui. Ou plutot, vous ne le vallez pas. Avez vous demander à Sherlock, une seule fois si il allait bien ? Non. Et bien, même quand il avait été proche de la mort, vous avez continué à le traiter comme un...monstre."  
Cette fois-ci, il avait dit son dernier mot. Refusant d'y rester une fois de plus, il poussa Anderson afin de passer et de sortir à l'air libre. Il n'aimait plus son travail. Il l'avait aimé quand il exécutait l'ordre de Sherlock, quand il aidait Sherlock. Là, il ne voyait plus l'intérêt de poursuivre un boulot où vos coéquipiers sont des imbéciles et qui méprisent un homme proche de la mort et à perdre la raison.  
Faché, il fourra ses mains dans ses poches de son pantalon. Un métal froid au contact de sa main droite le fit sursauter. Il reconnut la forme d'une arme dans le fond de sa poche. Son arme d'entraînement à balles blanches.  
Il sourit. Ce sera un souvenir. Peut-être qu'il n'entraînerait à tirer des balles sur son mur. Se rappelant alors qu'il avait toujours un ami sur qui comptait, il saisit son cellulaire et envoya un texto à son dernier ami, John Watson.  
__Viens de démissionner_Peut on se voir ? GL._  
Il hésita longuement à retourner chez lui en voiture. De toutes les façons, il n'y avait personne chez lui pour l'attendre. Il avait écouté les "conseils" de Sherlock et avait déjà entamé un divorce. Finalement, il embarqua dans sa voiture et se décida à finir sa journée dans son appartement, le lieu le plus tranquille qui soit.

* * *

Son salon toujours aussi bien rangé, maintenant vide et sans vie, lui paraissait étouffant. Il n'aimait guère la solitude. Mais, quand il y pense, il apprécie ce rare moment de tranquillité.  
Greg alluma la télévision et s'affala sur son canapé en cuir gris clair. Il n'y avait rien. Tout était ennuyeux, terne et sans intérêt. Il soupira et s'évada dans ses souvenirs. Sherlock Holmes occupait ses pensées. Il savait d'après John, que le détective avait perdu la mémoire. Il connaissait Sherlock depuis maintenant six ans et il avait l'impression que c'était hier qu'il l'avait rencontré.  
Il se souvint de ce premier jour où le jeune homme aux cheveux sombres et bouclés avait fait son apparition. Lestrade n'était avant qu'un sergent simple qui n'obéissait qu'aux ordres et ce jour-là, il avait arrêté cet étrange homme pour "possession de morceaux d'humains" dans son sac. Il avait trouvé cela presque amusant surtout quand le jeune Sherlock rétorquait d'un air arrogant au lieutenant de cette époque.  
Du coup, à cause de cette insolence, il avait été mis en garde à vue et Lestrade avait été chargé de le surveiller bien qu'il s'était proposé.  
"- Vous aimez votre boulot, avait lancé Sherlock.  
- Oui.  
- Je vous déconseille le café de votre lieutenant.  
- Pourquoi me dites vous ça ? Avait demandé Greg surpris.  
- Il est périmé.  
- Comment...  
- Vous êtes disputé avec votre femme ?  
- Je..;Oui. Mais comment le savez vous ?"  
Sherlock avait incliné sa tête comme pour lui dire : " c'est mon secret" mais avait finalement répondu.  
"- Vous avez dormi sur votre canapé...et vous avez des cernes. Vous venez même de manger du chocolat...  
- Je ne vois pas le rapport.  
- Moi non plus, pourquoi il y en a un ?  
- Non, mais vous allez arrêter. Vous êtes en garde à vue !  
- Ce qui ne vous empêche pas de me laisser sortir. vous êtes policier, non ? Je peux même vous dire qui est l'homme qui a tué la femme de Victoria Street."  
A ces mots, Lestrade l'avait regardé craintif. Sherlock soupira.  
"- Dois je dire que je ne suis pas le meurtrier ou que je ne suis pas un complice du meurtrier ?  
- Pourquoi on vous prend pour un assassin ?  
- Non, mais c'est ce que tout le monde penserait.  
- Comment le savez vous ?  
- Il m'a suffit de regarder le corps de la femme, je suis étudiant à St Bart, ça m'était facile."  
Ensuite, Lestrade, après avoir compris que les talents de Sherlock, pouvait être utile à la police, il avait essayé de placer le détective sous "son aile". Et un an après, le sergent qu'il était, devint le lieutenant. Grâce à Sherlock, il avait pris de l'expérience en plus de l'assurance; Mais plus il essayait de se rapprocher de lui, plus il semblait qu'il s'éloignait. Il avait ensuite abandonné l'idée de devenir un ami proche, cette relation lui suffisait.

* * *

**Je sais; Sherlock n'est pas encore en scène, ni John, mais ça viendra. **


	9. Chapter 9 : Ce n'est pas blanc

Sherlock, le regard vide, s'était couché entre les plumes. Il semblait observer le plafond. Mais loin de là. Il ne savait pas quoi penser. Il aimait voir son frère quand il venait pour sa visite matinale et nocturne. C'était la seule personne en qui, Sherlock avait réellement confiance. Il appréciait aussi le docteur John, pourtant, souvent voir à chaque fois qu'il revoyait le médecin, il se sentait mal. Comme d'habitude.  
Quelqu'un entra dans sa chambre. Il frissonna relevant la tête vers la ou plutot les silhouettes qui s'approchèrent doucement vers lui. Un inconnu aux cheveux presque gris, vétu d'un manteau noir, aux regards presque las, accompagnait le soldat.  
"- Sherlock, voici Greg Lestrade, dit-John d'une voix rassurrante.  
Mais l'ancien détective, effrayé, se réfugia derrière un coussin qui faisait la moitié de sa taille. A cette réaction, Lestrade sourit malgré lui et s'excusa auprès de John.  
"- Je pense qu'il n'est pas prêt...  
- Non, je suis sur que il aura l'habitude de te voir. Il suffit d'un peu de patience."  
John s'approcha de son ami et lui chuchota tendrement :  
"- Ecoute, Greg est un ami. Ok ?"  
Lentement, le coussin s'écarta pour laisser paraitre un visage en larmes.  
"- J'y arrive pas, docteur. Je peux pas...Sanglota Sherlock.  
Les deux visiteurs se regardèrent, tristes. John voyait bien que son meilleur ami faisait de gros efforts pour paraitre "normal".  
"- Ah, j'ai emmené un rubicube pour...hum...vous, Sherlock, se rappela Greg voulant couper le silence tout en fouillant dans sa poche.  
Il tendit alors le cube à multiface au malade qui le saisit tremblant. Le soldat, lui, restait plutot perplexe.  
Sherlock observa ce mystérieux jouet aux couleurs multiples. Ses yeux s'agrandirent soudainement. Immobile, il fixait l'objet, étrangement.  
Ses deux visiteurs virent le rubicube qui tremblait. Lestrade jeta un regard à John qui posa sa main sur le cube aux multiples couleurs cachant la vision de ce jeu à Sherlock qui semblait se réveiller et qui haletait.  
"- Sherlock, tu vas bien ? Chuchota le médecin en prenant tendrement le rubicube. Son ami ne répondit pas et cette fois ci soutint le regard de John comme si il se demandait ce qu'aller faire le soldat avec l'objet.  
"- Rendez le moi ! S'il vous plait ! Rendez le moi, demanda-t-il alors.  
- Tu en es sur ? Es tu sur de le vouloir ?  
- OUi."  
John savait ce qu'il risquait en refusant ou en acceptant. Il replaça l'objet dans la main de son ami qui s'en empara, affamé d'en connaitre d 'avantage sur cette magnifique chose. Cepedant, une nouvelle fois encore, Sherlock s'immbobilisa devant.

Sherlock ressentait une sensation nouvelle à ce simple regard de l'objet qui le passionnait curieusement. C'était étrange, ses pensées se percutèrenet tout à coups dans sa tête. Toujours pareil. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-il mal alors que ce n'était pas humain ?  
Les couleurs tournoyaient soudainement. Des images défilèrent dans son esprit : un ciel bleu, un lac bleu, des arbres, un verre de jus d'orange, un cravate puis une mare de sang, un cadavre, un homme aux cheveux noirs dont son visage lui était inconnu, le sourirent grand et illuminé.  
Apeuré par cet vision, Sherlock jeta le rubicube le plus loin de lui. D'autres images apparurent encore, le rendant confus et mal. Une femme habillée d'une robe blanche, des lèvres rouges...qui était-ce ? Il prit ses cheveux bouclés dans ses mains. Une autre plus agée portant une robe violette, avec un sourire charmeur...Qui étaient-ils ?  
"- Sherlock ? Entendit-il, Sherlock tout va bien, d'accord ?"  
Les illusions disparurent laissant le visage du docteur apparaitre.  
"- Docteur...murmura-t-il en attrapant le pull de John.  
- Sherlock, c'est okay."  
Greg avait observé la scène avec inquiétude et tristesse. Il n'aimait guère voir Sherlock dans un état émotionel si faible, si vulnérable, il avait l'habitude de l'entendre l'insulter, de le voir agité presque hyperactif. Mais là, c'était un enfant qu'il avait sous ses yeux.  
"- J'ai vu des personnes, avoua l'ancien détective en inspirant.  
- Qui ? Demanda John plein d'espoir.  
- Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus. J'ai oublié...je sais que j'ai vu des personnes mais...je ne me souviens plus..."  
Le soldat semblait déçu mais de toutes façons, il était certain que la mémoire de son ami n'allait pas revenir aussi facilement que celui d'un être ordinaire. Car il possédait le cerveau le plus complexe de l'univers.

"- Je suis content que tu sois venu, Greg."  
Une demi-heure après, ils avaient quitté Sherlock pour se retrouver dans l'autre pièce.  
"- Je te remercie de m'avoir fait...confiance, sourit le lieutenant, si tu savais à quel point je regrette de n'avoir rien pu faire pour lui...  
- Moi non plus je ne peux rien pour lui...  
- Tu sais qu and j'ai dit qu'il allait devenir quelqu'un de bien...se rappela Greg, je le pensais sincèrement, j'en étais sur.  
- SHerlock est quelqu'un de bien, il n'a jamais essayé de demander de l'aide à l'un d'entre nous mais il nous a toujours aidé"  
Lestrade ria doucement. C'est ce qu'il avait dit quelques heures plus tot à ses sanciens collègues.  
Quelqu'un entra les faisant sursauter. Le frère ainé des Holmes était de retour, et semblerait-il, fatigué par un "voyage". Il haussa les sourcils quand il apperçut le leieutenant Lestrade en compagnie de John.  
"- Hum, je me suis permi, de le...commença ce dernier près à s'excuser.  
- Non, non, c'est bon, coupa Mycroft, tant que c'est un des amis de mon frère ça me va, je suis content de vous revoir Greg.  
- Moi aussi Mycroft."  
Les deux hommes se serrèrent affectuesement la main, ce qui destabilisa un peu John.  
"- Vous vous connaissez ? Se permit-il un peu surpris.  
- Bien sur, j'ai dit que j'avais connu Sherlock pendant 5 ans...et lui, il a voulu que je le surveille...enfin c'est une façon de parler. Repondit Lestrade.  
- Vous lui avez aussi offert une somme d'argent ?  
- Moi ? Non. Je lui ai proposé de...faire en sorte d'éloigner Sherlock de stupéfiants ou boissons illicites, ce qui n'a guère été difficile." S'amusa Mycroft.  
Ils rièrent tous les deux. John esquissa un sourire en comprenant pourquoi Sherlock n'avait jamais vraiment eu de problèmes vu sa fonction au sein de la police. Protéger. Toujours protéger sans qu'il le sache...


	10. Chapter 10 : Le blanc d'un souvenir

Mycroft avait donc parlé aux deux hommes du problème de Sherlock juste avant de se "suicider". Lestrade avait été terriblement choqué d'apprendre que le détective avait une psychologie si faible. Quant à John, il ne savait que penser. Il avait vécu avec Sherlock pendant 18 mois et il n'avait guère été capable de découvrir ce qu'il avait au fond de lui.  
"- Tous ceci n'est pas à cause de quelconques personnes, le rassura Mycroft, mais l'oeuvre des années qui ont accumulés les questions et les doutes d'un esprit rapide et vif.  
- Pourquoi avoir gardé tous ça pour lui, se révolta le lieutenant malgré lui, il aurait pu...  
- Voyez vous mon frère venir nous voir et nous dire qu'il est triste, en colère ou désespéré ? Répliqua le politicien froid.  
- Non.  
- Très bien, alors voilà votre réponse."  
Il passa sa main sur son visage, signe de fatigue. John le vit et proposa à Lestrade de le raccompagner chez lui. Celui-ci accepta l'offre du soldat même si il trouvait cela un peu impoli d'abandonner le frère ainé des Holmes.  
"- Cela ne vous gêne pas au moins, Mycroft ? Se permit-il alors comme pour se rassurer.  
- Pourquoi cela me gênerait ?"  
Pour toute réponse, le policier haussa les épaules et suivit John qui s'apprêtait à partir. Après un bref bonsoir, ils quittèrent la pièce.

Les lampes avaient diminués en lumières pour laisser s'endormir Sherlock. Pourtant, il était éveillé. Il avait chaud dans ses draps blancs et son grand T-shirt blanc. Il n'arrivait plus à fermer l'oeil depuis le départ du docteur et du policier. Il savait que l'un d'entre eux reviendrait le revoir mais quand ? Son frère lui manquait. Il avait l'impression que c'était une éternité que son ainé ne lui avait rendu visite. Frustré, il jeta ses draps à terre et se mit la tête dans les mains.  
Il cherchait encore sa véritable identité. Peut-être ne s'appelait-il pas Sherlock ? C'était peut-être un faux prénom. Il se nommait surement Jim, Jimmy, ou James, à moins que ce soit Henry ? Pourquoi était-il si attaché à ses prénoms masculins ?  
"- Jim...Murmura-t-il. Il répéta ce prénom plusieurs fois.  
"- Jim...James...Jim...James...Moriarty...Jim Moriarty."  
Il se tut brusquement. Un frisson le parcourut. Jim Moriarty ?  
Une douleur à la tête aux niveaux des temps l'obligea à interrompre sa réflexion.  
Jim Moriarty. Jim Moriarty. James Moriarty.  
Il se tira les cheveux lui arrachant un cri étouffé. Son crâne semblait vouloir exploser tout à coups. Quelques larmes coulèrent sur ses joues creuses; Il serra des dents et se crispa. Il détestait ça; Il n'aimait pas réfléchir car cela déclenchait automatiquement cette douleur abominable.  
"Si jamais vous continuez à fouiner, je vous brulerai. Je ferais de votre coeur, un tas de cendres."  
"Stayin' alive !"  
"Moriarty n'est pas un homme. C'est une araignée"  
"Je vous en dois une, je vous dois une chute"  
"Elle va bientot venir la chute"  
"Vous êtes du coté des anges"  
"C'est bien que vous ayez choisi un bâtiment aussi haut"  
"Si vous ne mourrez pas ce sont vos amis qui mourront"  
"Vous êtes ordinaire..."  
"C'est vrai...vous êtes moi..."  
Sherlock !  
Il réouvrit ses yeux qu'il avait automatiquement fermé. Son frère était en face de lui à lui tenir les épaules. Son visage si impassible montrait cependant une inquiétude légère.  
"-Tout vas bien, Sherlock ?" Souffla-t-il.  
Le cadet se rendit compte que son corps le trahissait. Il tremblait en plus des gouttes de sueurs qui glissaient de ses tempes. Mycroft sortit un mouchoir de sa chemise et nettoya le visage de son frère. Il lui adressa un sourire rassurant.  
"- Tu sais que si tu vas mal...tu peux toujours venir me voir, je ne ferme jamais la porte..."  
Sherlock trésaillit en entendant cette proposition. Jamais il n'avait voulu sortir de sa chambre. Le monde extérieur le terrifiait et en aucun cas, il ne souhaitait traverser cette porte qui avait toujours été fermé, mais pas à clé. Ce qui était d'ailleurs étonnant.  
"- Non, je ne veux pas, répondit-il en détournant la tête.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Je n'en ai pas envies. Je ne veux pas sortir..."  
Mycroft n'ajouta rien à la grande surprise de son cadet qui acceptait les caresses de ses cheveux bouclés. Celui-ci n'osait parler de ses phrases qu'il a entendu et qui ne savait guère à quoi cela correspondait.  
"- J'ai chaud, avoua soudainement Sherlock.  
- Tu veux boire de l'eau ? Proposa son frère.  
- Non, je veux..."Il réfléchit un instant, "J'aimerai...prendre un bain."  
La demande étonna le politicien non habitué à ce genre de chose. Mais puisque Sherlock avait sa salle de bain à lui seul dans une autre pièce ajacente, il n'y aurait donc aucun souci pour lui préparer un bain.  
"- D'accord, soupira-t-il un regard en direction de la salle de bain, désabille-toi et viens..."  
Sherlock remercia timidement son ainé qui lui rendit ensuite un baiser sur le front. Après tous, pourquoi pas lui donner cela alors qu'il n'avait jamais rien demandé depuis si longtemps .

* * *

**La suite est normalement écrite mais j'ai pas fini...alors patientez jusqu'à Lundi minimum, le maximum sera Vendredi prochain.**


	11. Chapter 11 : Draps Blancs

Qui aurait pensé que Mycroft était un professionnel des bains moussants ? Pas lui en tout cas. Ce qui était certain c'est que Sherlock appréciait l'eau moussant et s'amusait avec les bulles. Il souffla dessus les faisant voler et parfois atterrir sur ses épaules. Il évita d'éclabousser et parfois riait doucement quand elles éclataient. Elles ressemblaient à des plumes de sa chambre, légères et flottant souvent dans l'air.  
A quelques pas de la baignoire, le frère ainé s'était installé sur une chaise et observait son cadet dans sa joie infantile.

Il aimait quand ce dernier paraissait si puérile, cela lui rappelait toute son enfance avant que Sherlock devienne un  
étrange et jeune garçon. Né alors qu'il avait à peine 7 ans, Mycroft avait apprécié de jouer au deuxième papa, bien qu'il savait déjà ce que c'était d'avoir un petit frère. "- Quand je serai grand, je serai le protecteur de mon frère !" avait-il déclamé à ses parents. Sa mère lui avait rit au nez et vexé, il s'était promis qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour protéger son frère quand il deviendra adulte. Il avait du pour cela faire des sacrifices avec ses parents et son frère. En devenant plus indépendant, il avait comprit que la sécurité n'était pas si facile à obtenir. Dans son esprit surdoué, son objectif avait toujours été la protection. Il savait que jusqu'à que Sherlock ait atteint sa majorité, celui-ci vivrait chez ses parents donc aurait une protection parentale, ainsi lors des jeunes années adolescentes de son frère cadet, Mycroft n'avait pratiquement jamais été là car il avait concentré ses objectifs dans le futur de Sherlock : protection maximale. Il avait donc oublié le présent. Et il avait bien comprit qu'il avait fait cette erreur de décalage entre le présent et le futur. Bien qu'il ne pourrait guère retourner en arrière.  
"-Mycroft, l'interpella Sherlock le faisant sursauter, j'aimerai sortir...  
- Il faudra donc que tu te laves, Sherlock, je vais partir et...  
- Non, je ne veux pas...protesta-t-il.  
- Tu peux pour aujourd'hui commencer à te laver seul."  
Sherlock baissa la tête. Mycroft leva les yeux au ciel. Son cadet n'avait pas encore le courage de faire quelques choses tout seul. Mais il préférait cela qu'à une crise. La mémoire et l'esprit se retrouveront au fur et à mesure du temps. Il se résigna alors à aider son frère à se laver.  
Il n'appréciait pas de toucher le corps de son jeune frère qui avant l'aurait repoussé avec mépris, surement. Il commença alors par verser du shampoing sur les cheveux bouclés qui s'aplatirent à cause de l'eau.  
"- Tu peux nettoyer toi-même ton corps, lança-t-il tandis qu'il frottait les cheveux.  
Le regard dans l'eau, Sherlock obéit. Il ne voulait pas décevoir son ainé et il avait un peu honte de lui demander son aide.  
"- Tu n'as pas à avoir honte, dit ce dernier.  
Le plus jeune tourna sa tête vers lui.  
"- Tu as lu dans mes pensées ? demanda-t-il admiratif;  
"- Non, tu as simplement rougi..."  
Mycroft se leva et se lava les mains.  
"- Rince-toi et sort ensuite. Je reviens, je vais te chercher d'autres vêtements."  
Car la seule chose qui manquait dans les deux pièces réservés étaient une armoire et des vêtements. Il était donc obligé d'aller en trouver dans sa chambre ou dans la penderie. De plus, il avait beaucoup de vêtements qu'il n'avait jamais mis et que au comble du bonheur, était blanc.  
Quand il revint auprès de Sherlock, il fut surpris de voir qu'il était enroulé autour d'une serviette blanche et qu'il  
n'avait pas osé sortir de la salle de bain. Mycroft ne put s'empêcher de trouver cela assez amusant. Cela lui rappelait le jour où Sherlock s'était ramené à Buckingham Palace nu dans un drap.  
"- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas sorti ? L'interrogea-t-il.  
- Je n'y arrivais pas...j'ai eu ...peur.  
- Mais tu n'as pas à avoir peur...Bon allez viens t'habiller."  
Sherlock le suivit et enfila le pyjama blanc que lui offrait son frère. Mycroft aurait aimé prendre du bleu, l'une des

couleurs préférés de Sherlock, mais il doutait de sa réaction. Son esprit n'était pas tout à fait guéri et cela était un  
risque.  
Sherlock se recoucha donc dans son lit et Mycroft s'assit sur le bord du lit.  
"- c'est bon ? Tu pourras dormir sans problème, demanda-t-il à son frère.  
Le cadet hocha la tête et adressa un petit sourire.  
"- tu restes ?  
- Sherlock, je...commença-t-il, je ne peux passer la nuit tout le temps avec toi, d'accord ?  
- Oui, bien sur je comprends, soupira son frère, je suis désolé de t'embêter..."  
Le ton avait l'air déçu, Sherlock se retourna de dos contre Mycroft. Ce dernier regrettait ses paroles. Certes, Sherlock n'était plus Sherlock, il avait perdu la mémoire et pour Mycroft, cela était très difficile pour lui de se comporter comme un père. Son cadet ressemblait à un enfant maintenant, le grand détective avait disparu. L'homme froid, distant, cherchant à résoudre les enigmes avec son manteau bien coupé, l'homme aux regards glacials, répondant à tout et 'n'importe qui, trouvant chez chaque individu sa faiblesse, n'existait plus, du moins son esprit n'y était plus dans son enveloppe corporelle. Et ça, John l'avait comprit, mais Mycroft avait du mal à d'y habituer. "L'homme de glace" comme disait Moriarty.  
Pourtant il voulait retrouver son frère, il voulait le sauver. Même pour retrouver le mauvais caractère de son cadet. Il devrait de son coté, montrer un peu plus de sentiments à l'égard de Sherlock, pour son bien. Donc a montré son affection...  
"Etre affecté n'est pas un avantage, SHerlock"  
L'unique et dernière phrase de "morale" qu'il avait faite. C'était presque une devise pôur lui. De toutes façons, Sherlock n'avait-il jamais le dernier mot ?  
Il sourit pour lui-même ce point, Sherlock l'avait affecté car il savait quel était son point faible.  
Il enleva ses chaussures en faisant attention à bien les ranger, car il n'aimait guère le désordre. Et doucement, il s'installa dans les draps blancs derrière son frère après avoir éteint les lumières.

Sherlock sentit le corps de son ainé derrière lui. Il se retourna vivement pour apercevoir les yeux de son frère qui le regardait avec une tendresse fraternelle.  
"- Tu veux bien quand même ? Murmura le cadet timidement.  
- Evidemment, sinon je ne serais guère là."S'amusa-t-il.  
"- Est ce- que...quand j'étais enfant j'ai déjà dormi avec toi ?"  
La question fut surprenante. Mais Mycroft répondit tout de même.  
"- Parfois, pourquoi ?  
- Je ne me souviens plus.  
- Je suis sur que un jour tu t'en souviendras, le rassura-t-il.  
- Le Docteur Watson me dit que ça me peut durer longtemps, c'est vrai ?  
- Oui."  
Sherlock ne semblait pas soulagé et se permit de saisir la main de son frère et de s'amuser dans le noir avec la bague.  
"- Tu es sur que je m'appelle Sherlock, Mycroft? Demanda Brusquement le cadet.  
- Oui, tu es mon frère, pourquoi cette étrange question.  
- Je me souviens plus vraiment si je m'appelle comme ça, j'ai l'impression de m'appeler...Jim Moriarty."  
Le cœur de Mycroft se glaça en entendant ce nom. Mais il était évident que SHerlock se souvienne de la dernière chose qu'il lui était arrivé avant la chute fatale.  
"- Non, Jim Moriarty n'existe pas, oublie d'accord ?"  
Son frère hocha doucement la tête. Le sujet sur ce point était clos.  
"- Tu me réveilleras quand tu te lèveras, grand frère ?  
- Si tu veux.  
- Bien sur que je le veux."


	12. Chapter 12 : Colère noire ou blanche ?

"-John ? John !"  
Le docteur Watson sursauta. Il cligna des yeux avant de se rappeler qu'il avait invité sa petite amie à diner dans un restaurant du centre de Londres. Le visage fin de Mary Morstan le regardait d'un air inquiet. Elle avait des cheveux blonds à la coupe carrée et des yeux verdoyants brillants. Ses traits étaient doux la rendant presque fragile aux yeux de tous.  
"- Je suis désolé, je réfléchissais un peu trop à mon avis...S'excusa-t-il.  
La jeune femme lui sourit.  
"- Il me semble que tu réfléchis à beaucoup de choses en ce moment. John, si tu as quelque chose en particulier à me dire...  
- Non, c'est bon, c'est seulement Sherlock...mais je ne peux pas en parler...  
- Sherlock Holmes ? L'homme dont tu racontais ses prodiges ?  
- Oui, c'est lui, affirma-t-il, je ne t'en ai jamais parlé parce que je voulais...je voulais..  
- le protéger ? Termina-t-elle.  
John rit doucement.  
"- C'est cela, peut-être bien."  
Jamais il ne lui en avait parlé, parce que avec elle, il oubliait souvent la vie qu'il menait mais maintenant il n'était plus question de continuer dans l'ombre à cacher ses activités. Il lui faisait confiance. C'était une femme attendrissante, compréhensive et à l'écoute. Il savait qu'elle allait comprendre.  
"- J'ai entendu dire dans les journaux qu'il était un escroc, c'est faux ?  
- Sherlock n'a jamais rien fait de mal. Il est du coté de la justice, c'est affreux de dire que un homme est un escroc simplement parce qu'il n'a pas eu assez de preuves pour prouver son innocence et..."  
Il se tut brusquement, conscient de parler à Mary alors qu'il s'était promis de pas en dire davantage sur ses réelles pensées à propos de Sherlock.  
"- Oui..? L'incita-t-elle.  
- Je ne pense pas que cela puisse t'interresser.  
- Tu sais que tu peux me parler de tout et de rien, je t'écouterai. Je sais que Sherlock est un ami qui compte pour toi, que tu es attaché à lui et que tu n'as que lui, mais laisse-moi être ta confidente. Peut-être qu'en parler te fera du bien car tu n'es pas seul..."  
Dans le fond, elle avait raison. Il ne pouvait pas se confier à Mycroft, ni à Lestrade, cela lui aurait donné un air tragique. Mais à Mary, il pouvait : elle l'aimait et lui aussi.  
"- Sherlock est mon meilleur ami, commença-t-il dans un souffle, et il a voulu se suicider...il m'a dit qu'il était un escroc, qu'il avait tout inventer...  
- Mais toi, tu ne l'as pas cru ?  
- Non, je crois en lui et je sais que ce qu'il a dit ne sont que des paroles en l'air, il a voulu que je le haisse, que je le dénonce, que je fasse comme tout le monde, croire qu'il n'était rien...mais je ne le peux pas faire, c'est impossible. Je sais que ce n'est pas un imposteur, il est trop...calme, trop sur de lui, trop...gentil même je dirais pour trahir tout le monde.  
- Tu sais, tu es quelqu'un de bien, John, Sherlock a beaucoup de chance de t'avoir comme ami.  
- C'est qu'on m'a dit souvent.  
- Les journaux ont dit qu'il était dans le coma puis à l'hopital psychiatrique entre la vie et la mort, ce n'est pas vrai ?  
- Non, il faut dire qu'ils ont tendance à dramatiser les faits réelles. Sherlock va bien mais il a..."  
La gorge de John se serra.  
"- Il a perdu la mémoire."  
Mary semblait désolé, et ses yeux se baissèrent tout à coups.  
"- Je l'ignorais, murmura-t-elle, beaucoup disent que il est mort, d'autres disent qu'il s'était enfuit et que même la police ne sait pas vraiment quoi penser.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est normal...et c'est mieux ainsi.  
- Il ne se souvient plus de toi ?  
- Non, il ne m'appelle même plus John, il m'appelle toujours Docteur. Je lui dis souvent qu'il peut m'appeler par mon prénom mais à chaque fois, c'est la même chose, il devient légèrement agressif et devient incontrolable donc j'ai abandonné."  
Il était temps de quitter le restaurant. John paya l'addition et ils décidèrent ensemble de se promener encore un peu dans les rues éclairées de Londres tout en continuant leur sujet.  
"- Un jour, tu me le présenteras ? Demanda-Mary la main dans celle de John.  
- Oui, si tu veux, mais quand il retrouvera la mémoire, il risquera de te décevoir.  
- Oh, tu sais, sourit-elle, rien ne me surprends...mais ce suicide, pourquoi l'avoir fait ?"  
Le médecin se rendit compte que Mary était beaucoup plus curieuse qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Puis de toutes façons, il semblait normal puisque elle était pédopsychiatre.  
"- Est ce que par hasard, tu voudrais étudier son cas ? S'amusa-t-il.  
- Peut-être bien, répondit-elle.  
- Il ne s'aimait pas. enfin, c'est ce que m'a expliqué son frère. Dans un petit journal, il semblait se hair.  
- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi se haissait-il alors qu'il aimait ce qu'il faisait ? N'avait-il pas l'air heureux de vivre ?  
- Je n'en sais rien. Il ne parlait pas beaucoup de lui, en tout cas.  
- Avant, il était seul ?"  
La question posée par la jeune femme surprit John. Avant sa rencontre avec Sherlock, ce dernier semblait ne pas avoir d'amis mis à part Lestrade bien que Sherlock ne l'avait jamais catalogué dans "ses amis", ni même le banquier Sebastien, surnommé Seb.  
"- Je pense que oui, répondit-il enfin après hésitations en repensant à la première rencontre avec Mycroft, aurais-tu une hypothèse par hasard sur ce soi-disant mal-être profond ?  
"- Je ne sais que très peu de choses de lui, répondit-elle la voix douce, mais je connais des cas de ce genre. Autrefois, je me suis occupé d'un enfant très intelligent toujours content de me raconter ses journées et un jour, sa mère est venu me voir et m'a dit : " mon fils ne change pas, il est toujours aussi froid et turbulent." Ce garçon n'avait jamais d'amis et pourtant il me semblait si heureux avec moi, que je pensais que il s'était peut-être attaché à moi. Mais j'avais compris que tous ce qu'il voulait, c'était que l'on puisse s'interresser à lui, que l'on puisse écouter ses émotions, que l'on puisse être auprès de lui.  
- Et que lui est-il arrivé ? Questionna John la gorge sérré, bien qu'il craignait de la réponse.  
- Ses parents ont ensuite voulu arrêter la prise en charge et il est tombé dans une dépression, il a voulu plusieurs fois se suicider mais quand j'ai repris sa charge, tout est redevenu comme avant jusqu'à que...  
- Jusqu'à que...?  
- Jusqu'à qu'il se trouve un ami, puis une petite amie. Je me souvenais qu'il me racontait ça avec passion. Puis au fur et à mesure, il a reprit confiance en la vie et je suis devenu simplement qu'une amie et non plus un médecin pour lui. Je le revois souvent, il a l'air heureux, il est entré dans un internat et se rapproche beaucoup des autres bien que souvent il est très difficile pour lui. Ce que je veux dire, John, c'est que seuls des amis ou des proches en qui Sherlock a confiance le permettrait de continuer à vivre.  
- Et si ce n'était pas le cas ? Si je ne comptais pas pour lui ? Pourquoi avoir sauté, pourquoi m'avoir menti dans ses derniers instants ?  
Le ton que portait John semblait en colère et dans le doute.  
"- Tu m'as qu'il ne s'aimait pas, peut-être qu'il estimait qu'il n'était pas quelqu'un de bien pour toi, pour être ton ami ?  
- Il avait un jour que je n'étais que son seul ami. Il l'avait dit...ce n'était donc que des paroles en l'air ?"  
Cette fois-ci, il avait crié, crié de rage et d'incompréhension. Comme si le silence qui avait gardé, se brisait soudainement. Sherlock avait été ses pensées depuis plusieurs semaines et maintenant le voilà en train de défouler tout ce qu'il lui pesait sur le coeur : la colère et la déception.  
Mary l'observait comme si elle trouvait cela normal qu'il réagisse ainsi.  
"- Je ne sais plus vraiment ce que je pense de lui, je ne sais même plus si je vais devoir toute ma vie, me préoccuper de lui, soupira-t-il, j'ai l'impression de gâcher ma vie en voulant tout faire pour qu'il retrouve la mémoire, je me rends compte à quel point c'est difficile.  
- John, tu es simplement à bout d'effort. Prends quelques jours de repos et retrouve le ensuite. Je suis sur que on comprendras cet engagement, lui conseilla-t-elle.  
Elle serra un peu plus son bras affectueusement. Et lui adressa un sourire rassurant qu'elle avait l'habitude de faire pour lui remonter la morale. Continuant à marcher, les deux tourtereaux se promenèrent en silence pendant quelques minutes avant que John ne puisse ajouter :  
"- Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi, Mary."


	13. Chapter 13 : Trois lettres

"-Mycroft, je ne sais pas écrire."Fut la première phrase que Sherlock prononça lorsque son frère ainé lui présenta une feuille blanche.  
Le politicien, à demi-surpris, ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois puis la referma. Il n'en croyais pas un mot. Son cadet avait perdu la notion de l'écriture et de la lecture. Des bases qu'un enfant devaient apprendre et améliorer, il ne savait plus les utiliser. Son grand esprit avait littéralement effacé les connaissances de Sherlock en plus des souvenirs.  
En ce bon matin, Mycroft qui avait la journée libre, avait voulu faire écrire son frère pour qu'il ne s'ennuie pas dans sa chambre blanche. Lui donnait des jeux étaient risqué surtout ceux en couleurs. Sherlock n'avait pas encore les capacités à capter correctement les couleurs et les formes. Lui en donner, serait presque le tuer psychologiquement. Cependant, l'ainé était beaucoup moins d'humeur à accepter encore une fois les faiblesses de la perte de mémoire.  
Pendant quelques minutes, le silence s'installa. Sherlock gêné de révéler son ignorance, baissa la tête d'une façon puérile, prêt à s'excuser. Mais Mycroft ne lui jeta pas un regard. Il posa doucement des crayons noirs en face de son frère et s'apprêta à le quitter impassible. Sherlock se leva brusquement et attrapa son poignet, les yeux en larmes, le regard désolé, les mains tremblotants. Mais l'ainé ne se retourna pas, il ne se défit brutalement de lui et partit. Le cadet n'avait guère pu retenir son frère.  
Pourquoi ? Pourquoi était-il parti comme ça ? Il n'avait pas le droit de faire ça. Il ne pouvait pas lui faire une chose pareille. Il lui avait promit qu'il ne l'abandonnerait jamais. Il serra des poings, sa tête commençait à le faire tourner étrangement. Il ressentit une envie de détruire, de tuer, de massacrer. Des larmes amères coulèrent sur ces joues maigres et pâles. Il avait beau essayer de faire des efforts pour retrouver sa mémoire mais à chaque fois, des douleurs cérébrales, des émotions si grandes si douloureux parvenaient en lui et il n'arrivait jamais à les comprendre. Même regarder un simple objet, l'observer, le donnait une envie de vomir. Il détestait cette sensation qu'il ne contrôlait pas. Comme si son cerveau voulait aller plus loin que la simple observation. Mais lui, il n'y arrivait pas à saisir ce besoin intellectuel. Il ne contrôlait pas une partie de son esprit.  
Ces pensées n'étaient pas souvent très bien perçu dans son esprit malade aux souvenirs oubliés. Il jeta alors les crayons sur le mur. La lampe près de son lit fut brisé. Les draps mis à terre. Il cogna sa tête au mur et se tira les cheveux en se griffant le visage crispé par la colère et la tristesse. On allait encore l'abandonner, une nouvelle fois. Il n'avait pas été à la hauteur des espérances de son frère. Il était un raté. Il avait déjà tout perdu. Il n'avait pas assez de courages pour avancer, pour suivre son frère. Il se laissa tomber par terre entre les plumes et les oreillers qui trainaient. Que faisait-il ? Pourquoi de telles réactions ?  
Il essaya de se calmer. Pensant à un retour probable de son ainé. Il inspira et expira doucement, fermant les yeux pour faire disparaitre cette crise qu'il ne pouvait parfois controler. Il essuya ses larmes avec la manche de sa robe de chambre et se releva.  
Sa chambre était maintenant devenue un champs de bataille. Il ramassa les crayons noirs et la feuille blanche. Il s'assit sur son lit qui était totalement vide sans draps, posa la feuille et commença à dessiner des tourbillons. Sa main le guidait d'elle-même, formait des cercles, des lignes. Puis, instinctivement il forma des lettres sans véritablement connaitre ce qu'il avait écrit. Heureux de son chef d'oeuvre, il espéra que son frère reviendra. Il aimait finalement écrire. Enfin même si pour l'instant, il était assez compliqué pour lui de savoir ce que valait vraiment son écriture.  
Il sursauta tout à coup. On venait d'entrer. Mycroft s'avança à lui avec un demi-sourire cachant derrière lui un paquet qu'il posa discrètement en bas des marches des escaliers. Il ne prit pas en compte le changement d'ordres de la chambre.  
"- Sherlock, commença-t-il, je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure, je ne voulais pas te blesser."  
Mais son cadet ne semblait pas prêt à recevoir des excuses polies car il tendit avec un sourire enfantin la feuille qu'il avait utilisé. Le frère ainé s'en saisit et eut un haut de cœur. Ses yeux firent un aller retour vers Sherlock et la feuille.  
Contrairement à ce qu'il aurait pu pensé, son ainé semblait regarder son œuvre avec stupéfaction.  
"- Sherlock, sais-tu ce que tu as écrit ? Lacha enfin Mycroft qui paraissait contrôler une certaine et puissante émotion."  
Son cadet hocha négativement la tête.  
"-Qu'ai je écrit ? Voulut-il savoir.  
Son frère hésita. Puis avec un faux sourire, il soupira :  
"- Cela n'a aucune importance, je vais le garder, d'accord ? En attendant, je t'ai acheté quelque chose."  
Il fourra la feuille dans la poche de sa veste et alla chercher la boite. Jamais il ne devra dire réellement les lettres que Sherlock avait écrit sans le savoir. Jamais il ne devait le savoir avant d'avoir complètement retrouver sa mémoire, sa conscience et son caractère.


	14. Chapter 14 : Violon blanc

Encore une fois. Son violon grinçait dans les graves pour lui offrir une mélodie inconnu à son oreille. Il devait y réussir. Il devait pouvoir jouer de cette instrument. Il devait le faire. Pour son frère, pour John, pour Lestrade. Pour lui. Afin qu'il puisse retrouver enfin sa mémoire perdue. Le violon blanc continuait à émettre des sons doux mais pas satisfaisant pour Sherlock qui commençait à ressentir la douleur au niveau de ses doigts et des son bras.  
Son frère le lui avait offert. Il avait comprit à travers ce geste comme un défi à relever. Des croutes de sang apparurent sur ses doigts de sa main gauche qui appuyaient sans cesse sur les cordes. Il ne souhaitait pas arrêter.  
Il ignorait l'heure, ni combien de temps il avait jouer. Il savait seulement que la nuit était tombé et qu'il pleuvait. Mais il s'en fichait. Son frère pouvait venir le réprimander il continuera.  
Son archet frotta les cordes encore et encore. Ses doigts courraient à la recherche de notes qui se suivaient pour former et enfin retrouver des compositions. Inconsciemment, ses doigts ne lui obéirent plus et gambadèrent seuls, de même que son archet. Il ferma les yeux, savourant cette étrange mélodie.  
Une femme apparut devant lui, les lèvres rouges. S'approchant de lui. Puis une voix qu'il perçut à travers cette mélodie.  
"Tu composes ?" Une voix qu'il avait déjà entendu. Le docteur Watson. Puis les images redéfilèrent encore une fois.  
La même et unique femme. "Jouez pour moi, voulez vous ? j'aime ce que vous faites."  
La mélodie s'estompa. Son violon s'échappa de ses mains faiblis par son activité musical pour retomber sans se briser sur le sol plumé et drapé. A moitié tremblant, Sherlock glissa lui aussi le dos contre un pied de son lit, incapable de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait. Il voulait tellement connaitre la véritable raison de ses visions ou illusions. Pour cela, il devait devenir un homme courageux, capable de se débrouiller seul.  
Il attrapa son violon dans ses bras et versa un peu de larmes amères. Combien de temps n'avait-il pas pleurer pour rien, là comme maintenant ? Il ne s'en souvenait plus. Avant, il n'aurait surement pas pleurer comme ça. Il aurait eu la force de retenir ses larmes. Il se leva et reprit d'autres mélodies qui vinrent tous seul. Il se laissa emporter par la musique et son corps lui semblait tout à coups léger.  
"Fantastique, absolument fantastique"  
"Vous voulez risquer votre vie pour prouvez votre génie"  
"Sherlock que penses tu de toi ?"  
"La famille est la seule chose qui reste !"  
"Tu es mon petit frère et je dois de te venir en aide"  
"Qui as tu eu comme ami, Sherlock ?"  
"Il est un psychopathe, il est là...comme un boulet !"  
"De toutes façons, je perds mon temps avec toi !"  
"Je n'ai pas d'amis" " On se demande bien pourquoi !"  
"Je suis un escroc...les journaux disaient vrais..."  
_S'il te plait, arrête toi, arrête toi. Ne continue pas. Je t'en prie. Arrête. Non. Jamais. Jamais je n'abandonnerai. Tu n'es rien. Je suis toi. STOP !_  
Le violon blanc se brisa après avoir percuter violemment le mur. Sherlock haletait. C'étaient bien des souvenirs : mais quand ? Comment ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi devait-il s'arrêter ? Il n'arrivait à comprendre pourquoi son esprit avait soudainement divagué. Il était encore faible et ne controlait pas encore son cerveau. Il passa sa main sur son visage en sueur et s'affala sur son lit défait. Des visions encore et encore. Quand cela cessera ?  
Il jeta un regard à ce qui restait de son violon et se sentit coupable de ce petit désastre. C'était un cadeau de son frère et le voilà gisant, cassé au pied du mur. Faché par son comportement, il se leva et tenta de remettre les morceaux de son pauvre instrument. En vain.  
Il s'assit pendant un bon moment à coté et réfléchit à la situation. Ce n'était guère de son genre de penser à ce genre de chose, mais il ne souhaitait pas encore dormir. Le but de ce violon était de l'aider à retrouver ce qu'il avait perdu. Son frère ne faisait jamais quelques choses pour rien. Il en était pratiquement certain.  
Ses yeux tombèrent sur la porte qui avait toujours été fermé à chaque passage. "La porte est toujours ouverte..." La voix de Mycroft résonnait encore dans sa tête.


	15. Chapter 15 : Disparition

Quand, de bon matin, Mycroft arriva devant la chambre de son frère, jamais il n'aurait pensé trouver celle-ci avec la porte grande ouverte. La première chose qu'il fit était de bien vérifié si son cadet n'était pas caché dans la pièce blanche. Non. Il ne vit que des morceaux de bois et un archet qui garnissaient les plumes et oreillers de la chambre de Sherlock. Un être ordinaire aurait pensé à un enlèvement mais pas Mycroft. Il connaissait très bien sa grande demeure qui était en vérité l'habitation la plus sécurisante de l'Angletterre.  
Il vérifia tous les pièces mais quand il passa devant sa porte d'entrée, il fut horrifié de constater que celle-ci avait été ouverte. Ni de forces, ni par une double clé. Mais par sa propre clé. Celle qui se trouvait dans son manteau au porte manteau.  
Son cerveau ne put se résoudre à admettre la seule et unique solution plausible malheureusement injustifiable : Sherlock était parti ; il était sorti. Pour aller où ? Dans quel but ? Qu'est ce qu'il lui a prit ?  
N'ayant pas vraiment le choix, il appela John. En espérant que ce dernier pourrait lui êter utile.

John venait à peine d'entamer son petit déjeuner que voilà une sonnerie assourdissante le fit sursauter et renverser son pauvre café. Maudissant celui qui osait l'appeler sur son portable situé à quelques mètres de lui, il tendit son bras et enfin décrochant sans regarder le nom qui s'était affiché sur l'écran.  
"- John ? C'est Mycroft...L'informa son interlocuteur.  
Le médecin s'étouffa en avalant son liquide caféine.  
"- Mycroft ? Qu'avez vous ?"  
Si le frère ainé de Sherlock appelait ce n'était surement pas pour lui dire bonjour dès le matin.  
"- John, C'est à propos de SHerlock. Il a disparu.  
- Quoi ? S'effraya-t-il en se levant brusquement, comment ? Il ne peut...Il n'a pas encore...  
- Je sais c'est bien ça qui m'inquiète. Je vais envoyer mes hommes pour le retrouver. Prévenez Lestrade de votre coté." Puis il raccrocha.  
Le médecin se dêpecha de passer un coup de fil à Lestrade et composa alors très vite son numéro priant pour que ce dernier réponde au plus vite.

Il était habitué à se lever si tot que même quand il était en congé ou quand il ne travaillait pas, il se réveilla vers 5 heures du matin. Greg Lestrade était véritablement un lève tôt. Il n'avait pas été surpris de recevoir un appel de John mais la cause de ce coup de fil l'inquiéta au plus haut point.  
"- Greg, Sherlock a disparu. Il semble qu'il s'est "enfui". Mycroft a retrouvé la chambre vide et la porte d'entrée restait ouverte.  
- quoi ? Mais il a perdu la mèmoire, où penses-tu qu'il ait pu aller ?  
- Je n'en sais trop rien, répondit John, on sait pas ce qu'il pense ...que se soit avant et maintenant...  
- Tu as raison, sourit Greg, de toute façon, Sherlock restera Sherlock...  
- Je vais essayer d'aider Mycroft, peut-être que Sherlock a eu un sorte de flash back...et que il s'est peut-être rendue dans un endroit qu'il connait...  
- Surement, je vais prévenir la police.  
- Tu crois que tu peux faire ça ?  
- je suis un citoyen comme les autres. Ils ne peuvent pas nier que un individu a disparu. Et c'est tout ce que je peux faire pour lui...  
- Très bien, rejoins nous quand tu veux, Greg...  
- Ouais."  
L'appel était terminé; Il enfila son manteau, attrapa ses clés et, à bord de sa voiture, se dirigea vers Scotland Yard.

"- Greg ? Mais qu'est ce que vous faîtes là ?"  
Sally Donovan était presque heureuse et surprise de revoir son ancien supérieur.  
"- Salut, Sally, je vous ai manqué ? Ironisa l'ancien Inspecteur.  
- Ecoutez je...  
- Je ne veux pas en parler. Je suis venu pour chercher de l'aide au nom de la justice, coupa Lestrade net ne voulant pas aller plus loin.  
Les yeux de la sergent s'ourvrit un peu interloqué par la raison de la venue de Greg.  
"- Qu'y a-t-il ? Demanda-t-elle inquiète.  
- Sherlock a disparu."  
A peine eut -il prononcé ses mots que elle éclata de rire.  
"- Quoi ? Le taré a réussi à sortir de son hôpital psychiatrique ?"  
Alors qu'elle continuait à rire. Greg se mordit les lèvres, il avait oublié bien sur que seuls trois personnes connaissaient réellement l'état de Sherlock. Il savait que tous les Tabloids pensaient que le célèbre détective avait été mis en hopital psychiatrique dans un état assez pitoyable et exagéré. On disait parfois que il allait mourir. Il chassa ses sombres pensées et tapa la table d'accueil du poing pour faire taire la Sally qui n'arrêta pas de s'esclaffer. Les policiers qui étaient dans la même salle stopa leurs activités près à réagir. Voyant que le silence s'était installé, Greg profita de cette occasion pour déballer son vief.  
"- Écoutez moi ! S'exclama-t-il, je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous me connaissent, j'ai travaillé avec vous et j'ai passé mes journées avec vous. C'était pas mal. Mais vous vous souvenez de Sherlock Holmes ?"  
A cette question, il eut des murmures, des sourires et des visages graves. Puis quand le calme était de retour, Lestrade continua son speech.  
"- Sherlock Holmes n'est pas celui qu'on croit, il est plus qu'un homme. C'est un homme bon. Ce qu'il a fait, c'est son travail; Mais il n'est pas un escroc.  
- Qu'est ce qui vous fait dire ça ? La dernière affaire n'a pas été brillante pour lui, lança un policier les bras croisés.  
- Et vous pouvez vous me dire pourquoi il a voulu se suicider ?  
- Il a eu honte surement, répondit Anderson qui se trouvait à l'autre bout de la salle.  
- Ecoutez, je n'ai pas le temps de jouer les avocats, s'exaspéra Greg qui se rappela la véritable raison de sa venue, Sherlock a disparu, et je suis venu chercher des hommes qui acceptent d'aider."  
Sur ceux, les hommes d'uniformes se regardèrent. Ils étaient presque étonnés et surpris par sa demande.  
"- Un homme a disparu. La police ne doit-elle pas aller à sa recherche ? S'impatienta l'ancien Inspecteur.  
- Comment un homme peut s'enfuir d'un hôpital psychiatrique ? Interrogea méfiant un autre policier.  
Greg soupira. Cette fois-ci, il devra révéler au monde entier l'état actuel de Sherlock. Il n'aimait guère cela. Surtout que Mycroft et John avaient tout fait pour gardé le secret ; le révéler serait un désastre pour la vie privée du détective.  
Cependant, jamais il n'eut à répondre car tout de suite après, son portable se mit à sonner. D'un geste vif et rapide, il saisit son engin et répondit, espérant que John avait eu des nouvelles de Sherlock.  
"- Nous l'avons retrouvé ! Annonça la voix du médecin.  
- Où est-il ?  
- D'après Mycroft, il se dirige vers St-Bart, nous sommes en direction de l'hôpital...  
- J'arrive, John !"  
Il raccrocha et sans adresser un regard à ses anciens coéquipiers, il quitta Scotland Yard.  
Pourtant, Sally n'avait pas l'intention de laisser tomber son ancien lieutenant. Elle se prépara vite et ordonna d'un ton autoritaire la compagnie de cinq policiers pour l'aider. Elle connaissait les lois et savait ce que le Yard risquait pour non insistance à personne en danger. Même ses collègues ne l'ignoraient et tout à coup, un élan de solidarité et de compassion envers le détective arrogant et doué se sentit dans tous Scotland Yard.


	16. Chapter 16 : Plume d'Alouette

Mycroft et John étaient maintenant arrivés devant St Bart. Cela faisait pratiquement longtemps que l'ancien soldat n'avait pas mis les pieds dans cette hôpital où ces cauchemars les plus horribles se déroulaient le plus souvent. Ils se précipitèrent à l'intérieur dont un des hommes les attendait pour leur informer la situation.  
"- Nous avons vu apercevoir M. Sherlock Holmes, il y a 15 mins, entrait dans l'hôpital. Mais nous l'avons perdu de vue. Nous sommes en train de fouiller tout le bâtiment.  
- Vous auriez pu le suivre ! Se fâcha Mycroft.  
- Il a été plutôt rapide, avoua l'homme, je suis désolé, monsieur."  
Il les quitta pour continuer sa recherche tandis que les deux autres hommes ne savaient que faire.  
"- Bon, à votre avis, John, demanda Mycroft, qu'est ce qui a pu le faire..."  
Le politicien coupa sa phrase. Le médecin le regarda inquiet. Qu'avait-t-il découvert ?  
"- Mon Dieu...John...il faut faire vite !"  
Ils ne purent pas en connaitre davantage sur les pensées de Mycroft qui s'était précipité vers l'ascenseur.  
"- Mycroft, peux tu me dire ce qu'il y a ?"  
En ce moment même, John eut l'impression de se retrouver avec Sherlock quand il ne voulait rien dire sur l'identité d'un coupable ou qu'il gardait ces pensées pour lui seul.  
"- C'était tellement évident...Je ne l'ai même pas vu passer. J'aurai du m'en douter...souffla-Mycroft.  
- De quoi ? S'impatienta l'ancien soldat.  
- Je sais où Sherlock se trouve en ce moment...enfin je sais plus ou moins l'endroit qu'il compte rejoindre...j'espère arriver à temps..."  
L'ascenseur s'arrêta au dernier étage de St-Barts. Mycroft en sortit précipitamment prenant les escaliers menant au toit.  
"- Le toit ? Se Stupéfia John.  
- Oui, le toit...dépêchons nous ! S'empressa-t-il.  
Jamais le médecin n'aurait pensé que ce dernier aurait pu gravir ses marches aussi vite qu'un enfant excité. Il aurait cru que cela était parfaitement facile pour l'homme du gouvernement. Jamais John ne l'avait vu dans l'élan de l'action. Il pensait même qu'il ne supportait pas de se salir les mains, ni de bouger...bref un sédentaire.

Sur le toit, enfin, les deux hommes aperçurent une silhouette blanche sur le bord fixant le sol situé à une trentaine de mètre. La robe de chambre couleur blanche volait doucement, formant des ailes à l'homme debout et immobile. Ses pieds étaient nus, salis par la marche qui l'a mené jusqu'ici, où des croutes de sang se formaient prouvant que le chemin avait été rude et tortueux.  
"- Sherlock ! Cria John.  
Il tenta de se précipiter vers Sherlock. Mais Mycroft le retint par le bras. Pourtant le cri du médecin alerta Sherlock qui se tourna lentement vers eux. Son regard était vide, presque sans vie, neutre. Aucune expression ne traversa le visage du malade. Aucune émotion. Aucune parole ne franchit les lèvres sèches et bleutés de Sherlock. Ses yeux étaient rouges, surement avait-il pleuré.  
John était horrifié de l'état de son ami. Mycroft l'incita à garder son calme et décida de s'occuper lui-même de son frère.  
"- Sherlock, murmura-t-il en s'approchant un peu plus de lui.  
Il ne reçut aucune réponse oral ou gestuel. Il vit son cadet ouvrir la bouche.  
"- Je suis un escroc, dit-il machinalement, les journaux avaient raisons tout le long. J'ai crée Moriarty pour mon propre intérêt. J'ai fait des recherches sur toi. C'était un truc magique. Un simple tour de passe passe. Ce message, c'est comme une lettre. C'est ce que les gens font dans ces cas là...Adieu John..."  
Des larmes coulèrent doucement de ses yeux qui fixaient droit devant. Il avait prononcé ces mots sans émotions, gardant un visage impassible, effrayant le médecin qui se rappelait très bien de ses paroles. Puis, la tête bouclée se tourna vers le coté de la rue.  
Le coeur de John se mit à battre de plus en plus rapide. ça ne devait pas recommencer. Pas maintenant, pas encore. Pas une deuxième fois.  
Mycroft était maintenant à quelques mètres de Sherlock. Alors que John était juste derrière les Holmes. A vrai dire, ni l'un, ni l'autre ne savaient ce qu'il fallait faire pour faire reprendre les esprits de Sherlock. Ils avaient tous les deux compris que le détective était dans un état second et qu'un de leurs mauvais gestes pouvaient le faire sauter ou tomber.  
"- Sherlock, redescends d'accord...souffla le frère ainé.  
Aucun geste. Mycroft devait faire réfléchir au plus vite. S'ils prenaient son frère de force, alors cela déclencherait surement des répercussions encore plus grave que maintenant. Il devait utiliser la manière douce...Son cœur se glaça quand il entendit une comptine :  
"Alouette, gentil alouette, alouette je te plumerai...je te plumerai la tête, je te plumerai la tête...je te plumerai la tête..."Chanta doucement Sherlock tel un robot en se dandinant comme un oiseau.  
"je te plumerai le cou...je te plumerai le cou..."  
La chanson les fit frisonner. Dans un telle contexte, elle était plutôt inappropriée voire effrayante. C'est alors Mycroft attrapa son portable et envoya un message à Lestrade. John le remarqua et ne put s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'il avait envoyé d'important.  
Alors que Sherlock continuait son horrible chanson, les voitures de police avaient maintenant encerclé l'hopital. Des hommes en uniformes sortirent de leurs véhicules et pointa le toit de l'hôpital.  
Sur le toit, tous ce que pouvait faire Mycroft et John, c'étaient de rester calme. Ils auraient pu assommer Sherlock, ou lui donner un somnifère mais ils craignaient de perturber la psychologie du détective sachant déjà que sa mémoire était perdu.  
Quelques secondes après, Sally accompagné de plusieurs policiers firent leur apparition. Voyant que le détective était dans une position près à sauter, elle fit signe de la main à ses hommes d'arrêter leur élan. John se retourna et d'un simple regard, il interdit l'accès aux policiers.  
"- John, vous savez que votre ami risque de sauter à tout moment...S'énerva le sergent.  
- Je sais. Et je sais qu'à tout moment, vous risquerez de le faire sauter ou tomber...Dit-il en gardant son calme.  
A la grande surprise de tous. Un autre homme intervint. Il était en civil et tenait à la main un violon. Greg Lestrade, lui, n'écouta pas John et se précipita à Mycroft pou r lui donner l'instrument. Ce dernier lui sourit.  
"- Tu as fait vite, avoua Mycroft.  
- J'étais juste devant Baker Street quand tu m'as envoyé ce message..."  
Sherlock ignora et continuait à chanter tout en pleurant. Il avait complètement perdu les esprits et se balançait encore et encore.  
"- Vous ne pensez pas que l'endormir serait plus facile ? S'impatienta Sally.  
- Oui, avec une chance sur deux qui se débattent ou tombe...répondit froidement le médecin militaire.  
Mycroft accorda son violon et essaya quelques notes qui curieusement avait stopé la chanson de Sherlock. Ce dernier ne bougea plus, les larmes continuant de couler comme une fontaine. Ses yeux se baissèrent vers le bas.  
"- Mycroft, paniqua Lestrade qui n'était pas convaincu par l'idée du politicien. Celui-ci commença alors une mélodie douce et harmonieuse que John n'aurait jamais cru capable de jouer.  
Ses doigts filèrent très vite sur les cordes de l'instrument. Son archet dansait joyeusement. On aurait dit qu'il avait joué toute sa vie. On aurait dit qu'il avait préparé ce moment, cette partition. Mycroft ne semblait plus concentrer par son cadet. On aurait dit que plus rien ne comptait pour lui à part la musique. Dans une telle situation, on aurait dit qu'il était fou, pourtant le cas était bien différent. Les policiers écoutaient avec respect le violoniste. John et Lestrade n'osaient intervenir surveillant en même temps leur ami qui était à deux doigts de chuter du toit, une seconde fois. A la surprise générale, la musique dite improvisée de Mycroft avait détendu le visage de Sherlock qui avait pivoté vers son frère continuant de jouer.  
L'homme du gouvernement ne s'arrêta pas. Ses gestes étaient vifs et rapides, permettant au violon de produire des sons fluides et agréables. C'était étrange et merveilleux à la fois.  
Sherlock descendit du rebord lentement fixant toujours le violon. Puis il tendit le bras vers son frère; Ses yeux humides s'agrandirent brusquement. S'approchant de son frère un peu plus, il attrapa le bras de ce dernier qui tenait l'archet. A cause de l'emprise de son cadet, Mycroft dut ralentir puis arrêter tranquillement son instrument à cordes. Il soutint son frère qui commençait à perdre l'équilibre. Son regard était triste et à la recherche d'une réponse.  
"- Mycroft, pourquoi...souffla-t-il désespéré, pourquoi je...Pourquoi je...Pourquoi je ne suis pas mort ?" L'ainé aperçut des larmes sincères qui glissèrent des yeux las et enfantins de son frère.  
"- Pourquoi...suis-je vivant ? J'aurai du...mourir...Murmura Sherlock avant de tomber évanoui.


	17. Chapter 17 : Les confessions d'un frère

"- Son état est tout à fait bon, il a besoins de repos."  
Telles étaient les paroles du médecin urgentiste quand il était sorti de la chambre d'Hôpital de Sherlock. Ce qui semblait rassurer pratiquement les quatre personnes qui se trouvaient dans la salle privée d'attente : Mycroft, John, Greg, Sally. C'était Mycroft qui avait transporté son petit frère dans le service des Urgences. Après avoir renvoyé tous les policiers, Sally avait décidé de les rejoindre.  
Dans la salle, le silence régnait après le départ du médecin qui leur avait conseillé de ne pas rendre visite au malade avant son réveil. John pensait à ce que Sherlock avait dit sur le toit, il avait dit exactement les mêmes paroles que la toute dernière fois où il avait encore toute sa mémoire. Jamais il n'aurait pensé réentendre ces phrases si cruelles pour John et si souffrantes.  
"- Quelqu'un peut me dire ce qu'il lui arrivait ? Lâcha enfin Lestrade rompant le silence mort.  
- Un état second...répondit Mycroft incertain.  
- Ou peut-être pas...il a quand même répété des mots qu'il avait dit avant de perdre...la mémoire, intervint John.  
- Un psychiatre pourrait nous dire ce qu'à Sherlock, proposa Sally;  
- Vous, on ne vous a pas sonné, lança le politicien froidement à la grande surprise du médecin et des deux policiers.  
- Quoi ? Se vexa Sally, vous auriez pu me parler avec un autre ton !  
- Je suppose, Mlle Donovan, que c'est vous qui avez balancé mon frère...vous qui l'avez traité de "monstre", de "taré"...Et je pense que si vous lui aviez parlé avec un autre ton, je vous aurai parler d'une autre façon."  
Honteuse, elle baissa la tête. C'est vrai qu'elle avait été désagréable avec Sherlock et que jamais elle ne lui avait un compliment. En même temps, il n'arrêtait pas de l'humilier.  
"- Mon frère a l'esprit d'un enfant, le cerveau d'un génie, la psychologie d'un combattant de guerre, vous aurez du essayer de le comprendre, Mlle Donovan, au lieu de penser à votre intérêt de votre réputation, continua Mycroft, vous étiez trop buté sur vous que les autres, vous les oubliez...  
- Mycroft, coupa John en se mettant entre Sally et lui, il vaut mieux arrêter là."  
A ces mots, la sergent quitta la salle vivement en claquant la porte.  
"- Vous êtes allé trop loin, le reprocha le médecin à l'homme du gouvernement, elle n'avait pas besoins de morales, elle essayait de se rattraper...  
- Vous croyez que on peut rattraper quelqu'un qui chute, John ?"  
La question alla droit au cœur de l'ancien soldat qui déglutit avant de répondre dans un souffle :  
"-Non...  
- Alors, l'affaire est clos..."  
Son portable émit une sonnerie, sur quoi, il répondit vivement après s'être excuser. Lestrade, pendant ce temps, ne savait que dire. D'entre les trois qui s'occupaient du détective, il était le seul qui se posait autant de questions et qui n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment un homme aussi grand que Sherlock avait pu se retrouver dans une telle situation ou position. Il admirait le détective plus que tout au monde et son "fameux" suicide lui a beaucoup affecté que tout le monde aurait pu pensé. Il avait l'impression d'avoir perdu quelqu'un de cher comme un fils ou un frère. Dans le fond, Sherlock lui paraissait comme un adolescent qui jouissait pleinement de la vie et qui un jour, a voulu mettre fin à ses jours parce que personne n'écoutait ce qu'il disait.  
"- Tout va bien, Greg ? Questionna John en attendant que Mycroft raccroche son interlocuteur.  
- Non, je suis à bout de nerfs, avoua-t-il.  
Son ami lui sourit : "- C'est ce que je ressens..."  
"- Très bien, j'arrive dans quelques minutes...finit Mycroft avant d'éteindre son engin de télécommunication.  
En entendant cette dernière phrase, John se redressa et demanda :  
"- Vous comptez partir ?  
- Oui, répondit Mycroft, j'ai une réunion pour d'importantes affaires...  
- Quoi ? S'écria le médecin en faisant sursauter les deux hommes, votre frère est ici et vous vous partez comme si de rien n'était ?"  
Il n'avait pas pu contenir sa colère. Le fait que Mycroft parte comme si il n'y avait rien de grave le mettait en fureur.  
"- John, j'ai un poste beaucoup plus important que vous le pensez et...  
- Mais je me fiche de votre poste ! C'est toujours pareil avec vous ! Vous avez quelque chose et c'est "John vous pouvez veiller sur Sherlock ?" Combien de fois vous avez laissé passer votre boulot avant Sherlock ? Combien de fois avez vous sacrifié votre temps de travail pour Sherlock ? Et quand vous venez à Sherlock c'est pour votre propre interet...Vous dites que vous vous inquiétez pour votre frère...mais vous vous inquiétez encore plus pour votre boulot !  
- John, écoutez, je viens de le sortir d'affaire, je sais qu'il ne risque rien...  
- Oh, parce que vous avez joué du violon et l'avez sauvé de la mort ? Mais après vous l'abandonnez ? Vous l'avez sauvé et après vous le quittez comme un vulgaire animal...!  
- John...je...  
- Des fois, je ne vous comprends pas comment vous pouvez travailler sans penser à Sherlock...Vous voulez qu'il aille bien...Vous voulez son bonheur mais ce n'est pas avec du matériels et des paroles de moralités qu'il sera heureux...  
- JOHN ! Hurla Mycroft pour l'interrompre une bonne fois pour toute.  
L'ancien soldat sursauta, se tournant vers Greg qui l'incita à écouter le politicien.  
"- Je sais que j'ai fait des erreurs avant...et je le regrette, commença Mycroft d'une voix douce, j'ai tout fait pour les réparer. J'ai tout fait pour être accepter par Sherlock. Combien de fois croyez vous que j'ai du subir ses reproches comme vous qui me lançait. Combien de fois ai-je essayé de prouver ma fraternité ? Vous croyez que je ne me suis pas assez sacrifié pour garder mon frère dans le bohneur suffisant ? J'ai tout sacrifié pour lui !"  
Sa voix s'étrangla brusquement.  
"- J'ai...Tout ce que j'aimais, tout ce que je voulais faire, je les ai abandonné au profit de mon frère. Vous croyez que je suis dans le gouvernement simplement parce que je l'ai voulu ? Simplement parce que j'ai l'âme d'un homme de politique ? Je me suis tué à la tâche dès mes 18 ans, j'ai du laissé ma famille pour avoir un niveau si haut. Mais j'ai fait tout ça pour avoir la possibilité de surveiller mon frère. Vous croyez que si j'étais un stupide médecin j'aurai pu avoir les portes de la sécurité et de l'autorité ouvertes quand je claque des doigts ? Vous croyez que je serai venu vous voir pour l'affaire de Irene Adler sans penser au risque que Sherlock, que vous et moi couraient ? Vous croyez que je vous aurai confié la protection de mon frère ?  
- Non, mumura John malgré lui.  
- Depuis que Sherlock a eu 18 ans...je n'ai jamais eu un temps de répit, pas un repos, pas un seul mot gentil, s'écria Mycroft dont la gorge se serra, j'ai subi les insultes de mon frère, j'ai du tuer des gens qui ont voulu du mal à mon frère, j'ai du rester loin de lui pour mieux le surveiller...et à la fois, le gouvernement à surveiller. Vous croyez que c'est facile de gérer des millions de personnes alors que votre priorité est votre frère ? Mais je devais le faire car si je ne le faisais pas alors la surveillance de mon frère pouvait être brisé...Et vous me dites que je ne fais rien pour lui ? De la part de Sherlock, jamais il ne m'a dit quelque chose de gentil, mais je m'en fichait...je savais que quelques choses n'allait pas et je n'ai rien fait je l'avoue...mais aujourd'hui, quand je le vois et quand je me compare à lui...je me dis qu'il a de la chance, de la chance de m'avoir, si je n'étais pas auprès de lui, si jamais je n'avais suivi ce chemin que j'avais accepté, Sherlock serait peut-être mort depuis longtemps...mais moi, si un jour, je tenterai de me suicider...qui sera là pour me comprendre ? Aujourd'hui comme hier, comme demain, je serai fatigué...je ne me reposerait pas tant que je vivrai..."  
Il inspira énormément puis n'en pouvant plus, il laissa tomber quelques larmes qui touchèrent les deux hommes qui l'avaient écouté.  
"- beaucoup pense que j'ai la vie facile, que je suis doué pour tout. Dans ma famille, on pense que je suis doué partout, que je suis un talentueux, un génie...même Sherlock le pensait. On pensait que j'étais le plus intelligent...Ils étaient fiers de moi. Sherlock me prenait pour son rival...Mais je ne l'ai jamais pensé...et je n'ai jamais voulu de ça. Tous ce que je voulais c'est qu'on me laisse tranquille..."  
Il essaya d'un revers de la main les quelques larmes sur son visage.  
"- Vous savez, John, je savais que un jour, vous iriez faire des reproches de ce genre, vous n'êtes pas le premier...J'espère que vous comprendriez, Docteur Watson."  
Puis il les salua avec un sourire amical avant de quitter le salle. John suivit le départ du grand frère de son meilleur ami.  
"- Mycroft est comme Sherlock, lança Greg en coupant le silence, il souffre.  
- Qu'est ce qui t'as fait dire cela ?  
- Il est le grand frère surdoué d'un surdoué.. Mycroft est doué et je suis sur que sa façon de penser est la même que celle de Sherlock. Mais lui, sa priorité est la protection et la sécurité alors que Sherlock c'est la résolution avec les amusements qui vont avec...  
- Je ne pensais pas que tu intéressais à la psychologie, sourit John surpris des paroles de Greg.  
- Quand on est policier, on s'intéresse à tout. Je vous ai dit qu'un jour, Sherlock sera un homme bon...et aujourd'hui je le crois encore...  
- Et Mycroft ?  
- Je ne sais pas...Je n'ai pas si on peut encore le sauver...  
- Quoi ?  
- On ne peut pas rattraper quelqu'un qui chute, récita Lestrade, et aussi, on ne peut pas sauver un sacrifié déjà sacrifié. Mycroft est sacrifié. Il s'est sacrifié. Si on peut le sauver alors on le fera. Mycroft est quelqu'un de bien, seulement il est difficile de voir ce qu'il fait de bien. Il est comme enfermé dans une salle et ordonne à des gens de faire des gestes bons tandis que lui meurt à petit feu dans sa salle..."  
Lestrade avait raison sur ce point. John découvrit à quel point les Holmes avaient des difficultés à s'ouvrir aux autres. Qui aurait cru que Mycroft pouvait souffrir ? C'est un homme, un humain. Sensible et aussi fragile que Sherlock, seulement lui étant l'ainé devait garder ses émotions et ses douleurs pour lui, mais jusqu'à où mycroft pourrait survivre à tous ça ?  
"- John, ne ferons mieux d'aller chercher quelques de quoi grignoter, conseilla Lestrade qui sentait partir John dans ses pensées sombres comme quand Sherlock partait pour son palais mental.


	18. Chapter 18 : Un coupable innocent

**Bonjour ou Bonsoir ! Beaucoup m'ont fait le reproche de l'absence de Molly. Mais elle viendra ou plutot, on viendra à elle au prochain chapitre ! **

**Ici, Chapitre consacré à Donovan, j'ai été trop méchante avec elle dans mes autres fanfics !**

* * *

Sally essaya de retenir ses larmes dans les escaliers de l'hôpital. Depuis quelques minutes, elle aurait voulu verser des torrents de larmes mais elle s'était forcée de se retenir; Elle décida d'aller chercher de l'eau dans une autre salle d'attente qui se trouvait à quelques mètres de la chambre de Sherlock.  
Après avoir versé de l'eau et avoir bu une gorgée, elle chercha une respiration plus régulière. Elle tremblait encore et sentait que ses larmes allaient tombé d'une minute à l'autre. Les insultes "Taré" et "Psychopathe" avaient maintenant disparu de la bouche de la femme policier.  
Soudain, elle entendit un bruit...sous la seule et unique table du centre de la salle. Elle vérifia que personne ne se trouvait avec elle balayant la pièce de son regard. Elle se rapprocha de la table et s'agenouilla. Quelqu'un se trouvait en dessous, portant des vêtements blancs qui ne lui étaient pas inconnus. Elle aperçut des cheveux bouclées d'un homme recroquevillé sur lui-même cachant son visage dans ses bras. Il semblait pleurer. Elle n'ignorait pas le nom de cet homme et doucement elle écarta l'unique chaises qui l'empêchait un passage pour aller jusqu'à lui.  
"-Hey , chuchota-t-elle à son adresse, pourquoi êtes vous là ?"  
L'homme releva la tête dans sa direction, les yeux rouges, surpris à la fois de la précense de la policière.  
"- Ne vous approchez pas, souffla-t-il.  
- Vous ne pouvez pas rester là, vous devez retourner dans votre chambre.  
- Je ne veux pas. Je ne suis pas malade.  
- Vous le devez, sinon je vais me faire disputer par John et Lestrade, mentit-elle à sa grande surprise.  
Elle avait l'impression de parler à un enfant.  
"- Qui êtes vous ? Demanda-t-il craintif.  
- Je suis Sally Donovan, un collègue à Greg Lestrade."  
"ou presque" pensa-t-elle en se rappelant de la dernière conversation.  
"- Allez Sherlock, je vais vous aider à sortir et aller à votre chambre, l'incita-t-elle en lui tendant sa main.  
Hesitant et inquiet, il observa longtemps la main avant de poser la sienne. Sally se rendit compte qu'il trembla rien qu'à saisir sa main. Elle amena ensuite le détective dans sa chambre respective en remerciant le ciel qu'il y ait personne dans le couloir.  
"- Pourquoi êtes vous sorti de votre chambre ? Le questionna-t-elle en l'aidant à s'asseoir sur le lit.  
- Et vous, pourquoi êtes vous seule ?  
- Je..Je voulais seulement boire un peu d'eau..."  
Elle se mordit les lèvres : Sherlock n'avait pratiquement pas changé sur le fait de changer de conversations quand la question ne lui plaisait pas.  
"- Je n'aime pas être seul, moi, lança-t-il.  
C'était la réponse à sa question.  
"- C'est donc pour ça, que vous êtes sorti ? Dit Sally doucement.  
- Je n'aime pas cette chambre...il n'y a rien. C'est vide, sans vie..Je n'aime pas ça, je n'aime pas quand je suis seul.  
- Et là, vous n'êtes plus seul...  
- Non, sourit-il, vous êtes là, c'est bien."  
C'était la première fois que Sherlock souriait à Sally qui rougit malgré. Un sourire sincère qui lui disait à quelque point elle était importante et utile pour lui.  
"- Si je vous disais, tous ce que j'ai fait de mal...vous me détesteriez, avoua-t-elle se sentant subitement coupable.  
- Qu'avez vous fait ? Voulut savoir Sherlock.  
- J'ai accusé un homme innocent, je l'ai fait passer pour un menteur alors que en fait...il n'avait rien fait."  
Sherlock l'observa attentivement de ses yeux bleus-gris qui brillaient.  
"- Je pense que ce n'est pas bien grave, dit-il enfin, je pense que l'erreur est normal et que vous avez été seulement stupide croire que ça.  
- Vous le pensez vraiment ?  
- Oui, ça me semble logique..."  
Des larmes de soulagements coulèrent brusquement sur ses joues. Sherlock lui disait que ce n'est guère grave. Il lui disait qu'elle était stupide mais cela lui faisait tellement plaisir et il n'était pas du genre à mépriser des personnes. Voyant que Sally pleurait, le détective inquiet demanda s'il avait dit quelques chose de mal.  
"- Non, non, je suis...seulement contente. Je pensais que ce ne serait pas pardonnable.  
- Tout est pardonnable, affirma Sherlock, ce qui n'est pas pardonnable c'est de croire toujours et encore qu'il est coupable."  
La femme policière ria, effectivement elle ne croyait plus à ces suppositions. Elle essaya ses larmes et respira un bon coups.  
"- Vous avez de beaux cheveux, lança Sherlock, j'aime bien vos cheveux..."  
Ce compliment l'a surprit au plus haut point. Jamais il ne lui avait dit un mot gentil depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés.  
"- Vous vous moquez de moi ? Douta-t-elle cependant.  
- Non, ils sont plus bouclés que les miens, ria-t-il suivi de Sally.  
Finalement, Sherlock avait, pour elle, changé, ressemblant beaucoup plus à un enfant qu'à un adulte. Mais elle était triste pour lui. Triste et nostalgique. Dans le fond, elle haïssait Sherlock l'arrogant, le détective consultant, l'homme qui aimait tourner autour d'un cadavre alors que en fait, il voulait seulement que on l'admire, que l'on soit à ses cotés. Elle n'avait rien vu. La réponse de Sherlock "Je n'aime pas être seul" lui avait en réalité fait ouvrir les yeux comprenant de plus en plus le caractère de Sherlock. Elle avait fait ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire. Le laisser seul. Elle avait été idiote dès le premier jour où elle l'avait rencontré. Contrairement à beaucoup d'entre ceux qui le connaissaient, elle était la plus ancienne "connaissance" de Sherlock. Elle l'avait rencontré avant Lestrade, alors qu'elle n'était qu'une simple agent de police et Sherlock n'était qu'un simple étudiant âgé à peine de 18 ans. Mais lors de cette première rencontre, il l'avait humilié devant ses collègues et elle lui avait toujours voulu.  
Elle préféra chasser ses anciens souvenirs de jeunesse. Une main attrapa son bras.  
"- Est ce que...vous me connaissez , demanda timidement Sherlock.  
- Bien sur que je vous connais...  
- Pourquoi je ne me souviens pas de vous ?  
- Vous avez perdu la mémoire, c'est normal que vous n'arrivez pas à vous en souvenir, le rassura-t-elle.  
Sherlock avait encore du mal à accepter sa perte de mémoire. Il n'était jamais sur de ce qu'il apprenait sur sa vie.  
"- Pourtant je sais que vous ne m'aimiez pas avant...souffla-t-il.  
- Comment ? S'écria-t-elle la gorge serrée.  
- Je ne sais pas. Mais je le sens...je le sais...je l'ignore comment...mais moi, je vous apprécie. ça m'est égal de ce que vous pensez.  
- Je vous apprécie aussi, dit-elle en lui prenant la main, et je suis tellement désolée...Je sais que tous cela est ma faute, ce qui vous arrive...c'est ma faute. Mais j'essaie de réparer mes erreurs..pourtant je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas vous sauver.  
- Pourquoi vous ne pouvez pas ?  
- Parce que...je n'ai pas pu vous sauver. Je vous ai laisser tomber. Je vous ai abandonné. Et je suis tellement désolé.  
- Vous voulez dire que l'homme que vous avez accusé d'être...  
- Oui, c'est cela..." Elle s'éloigna de lui, honteuse. Elle devait bien lui dire. Il y avait trop de poids, trop de réprimandes qu'elle portait sur son dos. Il fallait que cela se termine un jour. De toutes façons, Sherlock allait s'en rappeler, il ira ensuite la mépriser, la détester.  
"- Le docteur Watson me l'a jamais dit. Il ne m'a jamais parlé de vous.  
- Il voulait éviter surement, mais vous devriez le savoir...  
- alors je ne vous en veux pas. Je suis sur que ce n'est pas de votre faute. Alors vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher.  
- Un jour, vos souvenirs reviendront et vous ne diriez pas la même chose.  
- Je n'aime pas être seul, répéta Sherlock, si mes souvenirs reviennent...j'éviterai de me retrouver seul et pour cela, je ne dois pas mépriser mon prochain."  
Il adressa un sourire timide à Sally avant de se coucher sur le lit et de fermer les yeux, fatigué.  
"- Vous savez, dit-il en se recroquevillant, je pense que si jamais j'haïe quelqu'un de tout mon cœur...j'irais le tuer."

* * *

**Prochain Chapitre pour Molly ! Promis.**


	19. Chapter 19 : Retrouvailles

**Chapitre mettant enfin en scène Molly.**

* * *

"Mycroft, Sherlock a encore encore disparu."

Lestrade se mordit les lèvres en annonçant de son portable la mauvaise nouvelle de la journée à Mycroft qui d'après le policier était à moitié à l'écoute car on pouvait entendre les bruits d'hommes qui parlaient.

"- Ne vous inquiétez pas, dit enfin le politicien après trente secondes longues de silence, mes hommes ont entouré L'hôpital et les caméras de surveillance sont placés dans tous les coins de rues du quartier et, bien sur, le toit est condamné."

Greg n'était pas rassuré mais il espérait que John trouverait le détective dans les minutes qui viennent.

* * *

Sherlock voulait en réalité visiter l'hôpital, gardant toujours et encore ses pieds nus. John, Greg et son frère avaient refusé obstinément cette idée; ce qui l'avait vraiment irrité. Voilà maintenant une semaine qu'il habitait ce bâtiment et il aimait ces murs blancs, ces drôles de civières qui se promenaient en urgence dans les couloirs. Il avait l'impression de déjà-vu. Il essayait souvent de chercher dans sa mémoire des souvenirs qui lui rappelaient ces endroits. Mais il n'avait éprouvé que de la douleur. Il voulait en savoir plus sur cette endroit qui lui semblait si familier. Dans son esprit, il souhaitait voir au plus vite quelque chose...ou quelqu'un.

Après s'être promener une ou deux fois avec son frère lorsqu'il avait besoin d'emprunter un livre à la petite bibliothèque de l'hôpital destiné normalement aux étudiants, il avait retenu les couloirs, les escaliers et connaissait le nombre d'étages. Peut-être même connaissait-il tout le bâtiment en entier. Pourtant il était curieux de savoir ou mener le couloir de la flèche "Morgue". Cela l'intriguait. Il voulait, il espérait découvrir ce "mystère". Il était attiré par ce lieu.

Après avoir descendu de nombreux escaliers menant enfin à la morgue, il aperçut la silhouette d'une jeune femme qui se dirigeait surement vers ce secteur. Sherlock ne la voyait de dos. Alors qu'elle s'était arrêté devant les portes battantes de la "morgue", elle semblait chercher quelques choses dans son sac. Il était assez loin d'elle pour qu'elle ne le remarque pas. Lui, seul, pouvait la voir. Ses cheveux brunes et lisses étaient attaché à la queue de cheval. Elle avait un visage lisse et paraissait presque timide.

La jeune femme poussa les portes toujours en fouillant dans son sac. Sherlock la suivit. Il aurait voulu l'appeler. Oui. Il voulait dire son prénom. Lui dire qu'il était là. Mais il ne savait plus comment elle s'appelait. Il devait s'en rappeler. La connaissait-il ? Bien sur que oui, lui disait son esprit. Non, c'était impossible, disait sa conscience. D'un pas rapide, il essaya de la suivre. Elle ne semblait pas le voir, lui tournant toujours le dos.

"-M...M..chuchota-t-il en voyant encore uen fois qu'elle s'était arrêté devant une porte fermée, cherchant peut-être les clés dans sa besace. C'était un M. Oui, ça commençait par un M.

"-MMM...essaya-t-il. La jeune femme n'entendit pas ses tentatives.

Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas ? Il aurait voulu s'avancer à elle. Lui dire qu'il était là. Il aurait voulu lui dire quelque chose. Pourtant c'était impossible pour lui, il était resté immobile cherchant désespérément ce prénom.

Enfin, elle retrouvait ses fameuses clés qu'elle enfonça dans la serrure menant surement à son vestiaire personnel de la morgue. Si elle dépassait le seuil de la porte, pour Sherlock, ce serait trop tard. Il se précipita à elle.

"- M...MO...MOL...MOLLY ! Cria-t-il enfin en se laissant aller.

Molly. Oui, c'était le prénom. Cela lui allait tellement bien. Il avait retrouvé.

La jeune femme se retourna alors et ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise.

"-Sherlock ? Murmura-t-elle doucement.

Ce dernier sauta dans ses bras tel un enfant ayant retrouver sa mère après avoir passer sa journée à l'école. Quelques larmes coulèrent alors sur les joues de Sherlock qui n'arrêtait pas de prononcer le prénom qui lui avait échapper de sa bouche.

"- Molly, Molly, Molly..."répéta-t-il sans ne plus jamais s'arrêter.

Elle, non plus, ne savait que dire de ces retrouvailles si soudain. En fait, après le suicide de Sherlock, elle n'avait plus jamais entendu parler de lui seulement par les infos qui disaient qu'il avait été interner en hôpital psychiatrie. Mais John, qu'elle avait en réalité vu deux jours auparavant, lui avait dit que Sherlock séjournait pour l'instant à St-Barts et qu'elle pouvait, si elle le souhaitait, lui rendre une petite visite. Mais que dire à un homme qui avait perdu la mémoire ? Elle avait eu peur que le détective ait une réaction violente vis-à-vis d'elle et elle aurait souffert de le voir si faible. Elle n'avait pas encore eu le courage d'aller à lui comme avant ce suicide. Et puis, il y avait aussi autre chose qui l'en empêchait...Cependant, aujourd'hui le cas est différent. Si ce n'était elle qui venait à lui, c'était lui qui venait à elle.

Elle l'amena dans un des laboratoires le plus proche et l'aida à se calmer un peu en lui donnant un verre de café noir. Sherlock semblait pleurer et rire à la fois, puis après avoir retrouver un souffle normal, il ne put s'empêcher d'observer le laboratoire. Il avait l'impression d'avoir déjà vu cette endroit. et d'y avoir déjà fait tant de choses...Mais que faisait-il là ?

Il croisa le regard chaleureux de la jeune femme qui lui souriait. Il avait déja vu ce sourire si doux, si gentil. Ce visage d'ange. Ses cheveux si lisses. L'innocence qui se dessinait sur ce visage.

"- Vous allez bien ? Demanda-t-elle coupant son élan d'observation et de concentration de ses souvenirs.

- Je...Oui...je crois...Répondit-il

- John m'a dit que...vous avez...perdu la mémoire..., essaya-t-elle d'engager, mais...je suis contente de vous revoir Sherlock.

- Moi aussi, dit-il précipitamment sans avoir réfléchit. Mais il ne savait pas qui elle était vraiment. Enfin, disons, qu'il avait oublié. Il ne savait plus ce qu'elle avait fait dans sa vie. Il se souvenait que d'une chose. C'était de son regard. Un regard compatissant, partageant...avec quelque chose que Sherlock n'avait jamais pu définir.

"- Je veux dire...se rattrapa-t-il, que j'ignore qui vous êtes mais je sais que je vous ai connu."

Il espérait que Molly puisse comprendre ce qu'il tentait de dire. Elle fronça les sourcils puis baissa la tête légèrement.

"- La dernière fois que l'on sait vu, vous avez seulement dit que vous avez eu besoins de moi, dit-elle.

Elle voulait tout de suite lui dire sa dernière rencontre avec lui avant le fatal suicide. C'était son devoir. Elle le devait. Oui, car c'était Sherlock, lui-même qui lui avait conseillé de tout déballer si jamais il avait perdu la mémoire.

* * *

_Flash Back_

_"- Si je n'étais pas celui que vous croyez être, si je n'étais pas celui que je crois être, seriez vous prêt à m'aider ? _

_- De quoi avez vous besoins ? _

_- De vous."_

_Ces deux mots avaient boulversé l'esprit de Molly Hooper qui pour la première fois de sa vie se sentait soudainement utile. Sherlock continuait à l'observer. Elle eut l'impression qu'il allait pleurer mais aucune larmes ne vinrent. _

_"- Pourquoi avez vous besoins de moi ? Questionna-t-elle timidement._

_- Pour trouver le sens de ma vie. _

_- Je..mais..en quoi je vous serais utile..."_

_Elle ne comprenait pas ce que voulait Sherlock. Elle avait du mal à discerner ces mots. _

_"- Vous m'avez dit que je me sentais seul. Que je me sentais seul quand John ne me regardait pas...J'ai bien réfléchi. Et vous avez raison. Je me sens si seul en ce moment. J'ai perdu le sens de ma vie. _

_- Mais vous avez John..._

_- Je sais. Mais comment puis-je l'accepter...alors que je ne m'accepte pas moi-même ?"_

_Il eut un petit sourire._

_"- Il a été la première personne qui m'est regardé avec autant d'admiration. Qu'il m'est complimenté sur ce que je faisais. Mais il n'en ai pas moins qu'un étranger à mes yeux. Il ne sait rien de moi._

_- Je suis sur que votre...amitié vous permettra de...de...vous aider...et..._

_- Je vous ai dit que j'allais mourir, Molly, et je n'ai pas menti, coupa-t-il doucement, je vais mourir et j'aimerai que vous trouvez un sens de ma vie comme quand vous avez trouvé mon...mal-être._

_- Mais...Comment ? Pourquoi allez vous mourir...? _

_- Vous devriez faire exactement ce que je vous dirai. Vous allez le faire pour moi ? Continua-t-il en lui prenant les épaules comme si sa vie en dépendait. Elle hocha la tête incapable de détacher ses yeux de ceux de Sherlock. Dans le peu de lumière, elle distingua l'humidité dans les pupilles du détectives. _

_"- Je vais...aller sur le toit demain matin. Ne m'en empêchez pas. N'appelez pas la police, personne. _

_- Qu'allez vous faire ? S'inquiéta Molly bien que elle craignait la réponse. _

_- Vous le savez, très bien. Lorsque on m'emmènera, si jamais je meure, allez à Baker Street et à la dixième marche de l'escalier qui mène au salon soulevait là. Vous y trouverez des instructions. Mais si jamais c'est le contraire, vous les brulerez. _

_- Je ne peux pas entrer chez vous comme ça..."_

_Sherlock fouilla dans ses poches et tendit un trousseau de clé. _

_"- Prenez en soin, souria-t-il._

_Molly déglutit tout en prenant avec tremblement les clés que Sherlock lui présentait. _

_"- Si jamais je suis en vie, faites faire le temps. J'aurai sans doute perdu la mémoire...ne vous en faites pas pour moi. Ne venez pas à moi. Il faut que soit moi qui vienne à vous ou quand l'occasion, pour vous, sera bonne..._

_- Comment pouvez savoir..préméditer que vous avez une chance sur deux de perdre la mémoire ? _

_- Je connais les limites et les risques de mon esprit ainsi que de mon propre corps...je sais de quoi je parle."_

_Elle éclata subitement en sanglot. Sherlock lui donna une charge trop lourde à porter, en sachant très bien que dans quelques heures, il sera entre la vie et la mort. Il la prit dans ses bras avec une tendresse qu'elle ne lui saurait capable. Elle avait l'impression de se retrouver avec son propre père. Normalement, elle aurait du être flatté par ce geste sentimental que lui offrait l'homme dont elle était en réalité amoureuse. Mais l'était-elle vraiment ? Ressentait-elle de l'amour pour Sherlock ? Ou bien ce sentiment était-il beaucoup plus complexe que il ne paraissait ? _

_ Elle l'aimait, oui. Mais jamais elle n'avait rêver de se trouver dans les bras de cet homme froid et réservé. Jamais elle n'avait rêvé de l'embrasser, jamais elle n'avait rêvé une vie avec lui. Non. Elle admirait cet homme qui possédait la même personnalité que son propre père. Qui possédait une personnalité dont elle avait toujours rêvé avoir. Elle qui était timide, qui n'osait jamais parlé enviait dans le fond, Sherlock qui était l'opposé d'elle. Mais tous les deux, lui et elle, avaient un but précis dans leur vie. Celui de rendre service. Celui de chercher un sens à sa vie. Elle avait trouvé peu à peu un sens à sa vie mais n'avait pas apperçu encore le bout alors que lui, n'avait pas encore trouvé le début. _

_Elle aimait Sherlock comme elle aimait son père. _

_"- Pourquoi faites vous ça ? Quel est votre but ? Demanda-t-elle après avoir séché ses larmes. _

_- Laissez moi dans un endroit calme. Je vais écrire une lettre à John, à Mycroft et à Lestrade. Mais je veux que vous la montriez que si je suis mort. Si je ne le suis pas...vous devriez me la montrer à moi-même."_

_Fin du Flash Back_

* * *

"- Il y a une lettre que je dois vous donner." Avait-elle dit avant de partir et de revenir avec une fameuse enveloppe.

Sherlock accepta la missive que lui tendait la jeune légiste.

"- De qui est-elle ? questionna-t-il en arrachant l'ouverture.

- Elle est d'une personne que vous devriez connaitre normalement.

- Molly...j'ai oublié comment lire, avoua-t-il avant même de sortir la lettre.

Elle avait prévu cela. Enfin, plutôt que on lui avait prévenu de ce risque mais elle était confiante. Étrangement confiante.

"- Faites comme si vous savez lire, l'incita-t-elle, concentrez vous. Concentrez vous sur ce que vous allez apercevoir. Je suis sure que vous pouvez le faire."

La voix de Molly était très persuasive. Sherlock douta pendant quelques secondes voulant lui demander qu'elle le lise. Mais il se retint, persuader que Molly avait peut-être raison et que sa mémoire lui reviendra.

Il tira doucement la lettre et ses yeux s'ouvrirent avec horreur quand il aperçut les trois premières lettres en majuscule qui apparurent, il les avait déjà vu. Il en souvient. Ou plutôt non. Il les avait reproduit sans avoir comprit ce qu'il avait dessiné ou écrit. Mycroft l'avait gardé. Il pensait que ce n'était que le hasard de ses mains qui avaient produit ses lettres. Il pensait réellement que son frère n'était pas inquiet à propos de ce qu'il avait écrit ou dessiné. Trois signes ou trois lettres. L'un dessinait par Sherlock l'homme qui a perdu la mémoire. L'autre dessinait par Sherlock l'homme qui préparait sa mort. Qui se préparait à affronter la Mort...et un homme...

**I O U**

* * *

**_J'espère que cela vous a plu._  
**


	20. Chapter 20 : Une très courte lettre

I O U

Quels sont ces lettres pour vous ? Rien que des lettres sans aucunes significations particulières. "I own you" ("Je vous appartiens"***** ). Ma vie est entre vos mains, ma vie vous appartient. C'est à vous de choisir ce que je dois faire ou pas. C'est vous qui dirigez ma vie. A l'heure qu'il est, je suis soit mort physiquement, soit mort spirituellement. Ma vie n'est plus sous ma responsabilité ou ma conscience.

Ces lettres ne me sont apparus il y a quelques mois après juste après le procès de Jim Moriarty, le criminel consultant. "Je vous en dois une" me disait-il. Une chute. Il a eu finalement sa chute. Mais je l'avais prémédité. Je savais que tot ou tard, je devais la faire pour une raison ou pour une autre. Vous qui lisez la lettre. Vous qui lisez ces mots. Je ne dois plus normalement exister.

Je haissais la vie que je menais. Peut-être aurai je du prendre du recul ? Mais j'aimais ce que je faisais. Il me manquait seulement quelque chose. Un sentiment qui m'aurait fait comprendre mes gestes, mes émotions, mes reflexions surement. Qu'est ce que l'amour ? J'espère que vous saurez y répondre. J'espère que ce n'est un long enigme.

Je n'ai jamais aimé. J'ai toujours vécu en éloignant mes sentiments. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point c'est si dur et si difficile. Je me suis rendu compte que la personne que j'haissai le plus, que je tuerai rien que pour satisfaire ma haine, la personne que je ne peux surpporter n'est autre que moi.

J'ai voulu agir égoistement en voulant un ami qui pourrait m'accepter, m'aimer pour moi, pour ce que je fais. J'ai réussi. Depuis, ce jour, je n'ai que regrétté mes gestes et mon égoisme. Je voulais être le centre des attentions. Je voulais que on me regarde, je voulais tellement que on me dise que j'étais utile. Qu'on me dise qu'on m'aime. Qu'on me dise que ma vie n'est pas une erreur de la nature. Je ne voulais pas être seul. Je ne voulais pas que on m'abandonne.

Je me suis rendu compte que plus je vivais, plus je m'enfonçai dans la solitude et plus je refusai la possibilité de cette haine que j'avais envers moi. Je pensai que j'étais seulement dur avec moi-même.

De nombreuses questions aussi stupides qu'elles soient m'ont fait comprendre que je me détestais. Pourquoi je ne mangeais pas ? Pourquoi je lançai des horreurs aux autres ? Pourquoi j'aimais rendre ridicules les gens autour de moi ? Je voulais que on me haisse comme moi je me haissai.

J'étais si perdu entre la haine et la solitude. Je voulais que on m'aime mais aussi que l'on m'apprécie. Je n'arrive plus à réfléchir correctemenent, j'ai l'impression que mon cerveau va exploser.

Je ne sais plus qui je suis vraiment, pour qui je vis, pour quoi je vis, dans quel but je vis. J'aimerai que vous qui lisez cette lettre puisse comprendre ce que je souhaite faire passer. Si je suis mort alors tant mieux. Si je suis vivant, j'aimerai que tu choississes ton destin. Ma vie t'appartient désormais. Je t'appartiens. ( I Own You )

Sherlock Holmes

Hospital St Barts

* * *

**Les secrets de la lettre : je ne sais pas si c'est utile de mettre ça ou pas mais je préfère faire cela au cas où.**

********I O U : comme certains ont pu le constater cela veut dire dans la série "Je vous en dois une". J'ai décidé de le prendre au sens direct soit "Je vous appartiens". **

**Si vous avez des questions à me poser à propos de ce chapitre tout minuscule et les autres n'hésitez pas ( bien que je crois que cela m'étonnerai...) ! J'ai écrit ce chapitre en essayant d'avoir une pensée comme Sherlock...**


	21. Chapter 21 : BONUS poétique

**Bonus : Je n'ai plus le temps d'écrire des pages entières mais j'ai fait une poésie à propos de cette fanfiction. **

**J'espère réécrire bientot.  
**

* * *

Il regarde droit devant

Pleurant et gémissant

Cette vie qu'il déteste

Cette vie telle la peste

Qui arrive dans un pays

Seul, perdu dans son esprit

Il fait couler les larmes

Il a rendu ses armes

Il s'est éloigné de la lumière

Plus personne n'accepte son regard

Il est comme un batard

Comme un étranger

Qui ne devait jamais parler

Ne jamais bouger

Ne jamais respirer

Sa vie n'est plus rien

Il n'y a plus de chemins

Ses paupières se sont fermés

Laissant le vent l'emporter

Laissant les gens l'observer

Laissant son corps chuter

Laissant son ami le regarder

Jusqu'à qu'on aille le sauver

Jusqu'à qu'on aille lui parler

Jusqu'à qu'on aille lui rendre son sourire

Jusqu'à qu'on aille lui rendre ses rires

Jusqu'à qu'on aille lui rendre sa joie de vivre

Jusqu'à qu'on aille lui rendre ses souvenirs


	22. Chapter 22 : Un choix court

**A qui s'adressait cette lettre ?**** : J'étais sur que on allais me poser cette question. C'est aussi simple. Je me suis appuyé de l'anglais où le "Vous" (pluriel de tu ) et le tu ( pour une seule personne ) sont traduits par "YOU". Donc le "you" en anglais signifie en français soit tu ou soit vous. Sherlock étant anglais, je voulais simplement respecté sa langue. Sherlock dans sa lettre doit dire "you", soit il s'adresse à une seule personne ( Sherlock ayant perdu la mémoire ) soit à plusieurs personnes (John, Mycroft, Lestrade, Molly ). Étant donné, qu'il avait une chance sur deux de mourir ou de perdre la mémoire, il a écrit à John, Mycroft et d'autres amis si il était mort ; ou il a écrit à lui-même si il était en vie ; le "You" pouvant définir n'importe qui...**

**En français, il est clair que cela mettait un doute sur le destinaire mais considérez cela comme "fait exprès".**

**Voici un chapitre court. C'est fait exprès. Le prochain est plus long.**

Chapitre 20 : Un choix court

"- Sherlock ! Mais où étais-tu ? S"écria John en entrant dans la chambre d'hôpital de Sherlock. Ce dernier ne répondit pas tenant à sa main un papier. Molly était aussi avec lui à la grande surprise du médecin.

"- Je l'ai croisé dans la morgue, dit-elle doucement comme si elle se tenait responsable de cette incident. Elle hésita à parler de la lettre que Sherlock gardait, mais elle se retint.

John soupira de soulagements.

"- Bon, je suppose que Lestrade ne va pas tarder à revenir ici..."

Sherlock évita curieusement son regard fixant toujours et encore le feuille dans sa main. John préféra ne pas faire attention à cette étrange lettre. Molly se décida à les quitter après un bref "au revoir" à Sherlock qui lui adressa un sourire de remerciement.

"- Tu te souviens de Molly ? Demanda John quand elle les quitta.

- Je me suis rappélé de son prénom...mais je ne sais plus qui elle était."

Le medecin avait l'air triste pour lui mais il posa une main rassurante sur son épaule.

"- Je suis sur que un jour tu te souviendras de cela...

- Et tout reviendra comme avant ? Questionna-t-il.

- Je...pense que oui.

- Alors je ne veux pas retrouver ma mémoire."

John fut étonné et n'aurait jamais cru cette éventuelle possibilité.

"- Je ne veux pas retrouver la mémoire, répéta Sherlock, j'ai...avant...je sais que j'ai souffert de quelques choses. Si je retrouve la mémoire, cela risque de recommencer. Je ne veux pas que cela recommence, pas encore."

Il avait du mal à exprimer ce qu'il souhaitait vraiment. Mais cela lui semblait si logique. Il devait sauver sa vie. Même si de brèves souvenirs le hantaient il devait y faire face. Il n'avait pas le droit de décevoir le Sherlock qui a risqué sa vie pour ses amis. Lui, il était vivant, l'homme sans mémoire. Il avait une deuxième vie et c'est à lui de la créer. Il choisira sa propre destinée.

"- Je veux me sauver. Je ne veux pas retrouver la mémoire.

- Tu sais que tu peux prendre tout ton temps pour y réfléchir, hésita John un peu sceptique.

- J'ai pris le temps pour réfléchir, je n'ai pas envie de retrouver des souvenirs qui me feront peut-être souffrir."

Sherlock lui tendit la lettre. Le médecin la lut et il eut un immense choc de découvrir l'autre facette de son ami d'autrefois, le détective si réservé et si arrogant qu'il était. Il n'en croyait pas ces lignes même si il reconnaissait l'écriture de son pauvre et ancien ami.

Il se retint de verser des larmes, il avala sa salive difficilement. Que devait-il penser ? Cette lettre signifiait tout. Son suicide, ses émotions rares, sa neutralité et son caractère.

Il se leva et sans un mot sorti de la chambre de Sherlock. Maintenant, il était sur et certain que Sherlock était bel et bien mort.


	23. Chapter 23 : La transformation

Le matin, à Baker Street, l'appartement semblait aussi silencieuse. Le quartier se réveillait un peu plus, des londoniens sortirent de chez d'un pas pressant, des automobiles commencèrent à défiler jusqu'à bloquer leur propre chemin. Bref, c'était un matin presque normal. John soupira en s'arrêtant devant le 221B. Il avait prit cette habitude depuis presque un an. Des souvenirs anciens le hantaient sans cesse, et il se sentait presque comme responsable, coupable de cette nostalgie fantomatique. Il aurait du si habitué mais on ne peut effacer ces moments qui vous ont tant marqué, qui vous ont tant fait comprendre que la vie tenait parfois à un fil. John ressentait maintenant cette vie monotone, sans rien. Il souffrait de cette normalité devenue un enfer. Il s'ennuyait.

La porte s'ouvrit avant même qu'il put frapper. Il n'avait plus les clés puisqu'il n'y vivait plus. Le visage joyeux de Mme Hudson apparut pour cet accueil matinal. Toujours armée de son tablier et de son sourire de logeuse, elle l'invita à entrer.

"- John, vous avez toujours bonne mine, à ce que je vois ! Dit-elle en refermant la porte.

- Oui, vous aussi. Tous s'est bien passé ? Aucune crise, hier soir ?

- Oh, non, aucune. Mis à part quelques cauchemars..."

Ils montèrent les escaliers qui menaient au salon. Le salon n'avait guère changé mais il était beaucoup plus propre, moins encombré de feuilles volants, de livres et tous ce qui avaient participé aux anciennes enquêtes.

"- Des cauchemars...? Comment le savez vous ? Demanda le soldat surpris.

- Vous savez que je viens toujours vérifier le soir si il n'a rien oublié, la lumière, la gazinière, le robinet...Et comme il se couche toujours tot, je l'ai entendu s'agiter et parler, alors, comme j'étais inquiète, je suis allée voir si tout aller bien dans sa chambre. Je vis qu'il dormait...

- Cela a duré combien de temps ?

- Longtemps, pour vous avouer. Je n'ai pu resisté à venir le soutenir. Il semblait si...enfantin...si fragile..., renifla la logeuse doucement.

Le médecin ne dit rien. Il savait que cette nouvelle vie n'allait pas être si facile. Autant pour lui que pour son ami. Mme Hudson le laissa seul dans son ancien appartement après lui avoit prévenu que Sherlock était toujours en train de dormir dans sa chambre.

Seul, John se décida à préparer un petit déjeuner pour son ami encore endormi. Il n'avait rien d'autre à faire. Il pensait à Mary qui avait si gentiment accepter qu'il puisse s'occuper d'un "patient". Bien que ce patient-là reprenait goût à la vie. Enfin c'est ce qu'il souhaitait croire.

Une demi heure après, il entra tranquillement dans la chambre de son ami qui dormait toujours aussi profondément. Même si le soleil montrait son bout du nez à travers les carreaux de la fênetre de la chambre, Sherlock ne se réveillait pas.

A le regarder, son visage n'exprimait aucune émotion. Il était paisible, doux et apaisé. Si des femmes pouvaient entrer discrètement dans cette pièce, elles auraient pu tous tomber sous le charme de ce visage angélique. John avait un peu de mal à croire que son ami doué présentait un physique si avantageux. Depuis que Sherlock avait choisi la nouvelle vie, le monde dans lequel il vivait avant avait complètement disparu. Que ce soit au sens propre ou figuré. L'ancien détective avait reprit l'appartement l'avait presque vidé et avait demandé à John de vendre ses biens qu'il trouvait inutile et sans valeur ( soit les objets qu'il gardait toujours, exemple : le crâne ). Bien évidemment, John avait pris le soin de les acheter lui-même, aider aussi de Mycroft et de Lestrade. Tous les objets qui auraient du être vendus avaient attéris dans une chambre spécial de chez Mycroft.

Sherlock avait ensuite voulu se débrouiller seul pour les courses, le linge, les déplacements...et un nouveau job. Un nouveau travail pour lui signifiait une nouvelle liberté. Même si le frère ainé de Sherlock s'inquiétait car ce dernier n'avait aucun diplôme en poche. Enfin, disons que si, il avait un diplôme mais sa perte de mémoire avait effacé tout le savoir qu'il avait acquis.

C'est ainsi qu'il parcourut la ville de boulot en boulot. Peu de gens reconnaissait le grand détective car il avait un look assez séduisant, moins "coincé", moins "morne". Adieu le long manteau, adieu les vêtements "sérieux". Il portait désormais des jeans voire limite "slims" avec des chemises moins serrés, des pulls en cols V, des cols roulés ou bien de simples t-Shirts de grandes marques. Des écharpes longs parfois colorés couvraient son maigre cou et ses cheveux par un bonnet en laine en temps froid. Son habituel manteau ne ressemblait plus à l'ancien mais avait la même matière, il était tout en noir et lui arrivait à la hauteur des cuisses. Les chaussures de luxe "très pointues" ont été remplacées par des bottines et des bottes bruns et noirs voire parfois des "converses".

Ce nouveau look ne passait pas inapperçu à Londres. Ceux qui le croisaient penser souvent qu'il avait du être une célébrité, d'autres, fils d'un Noble anglais ou d'un PDG. Nombreuses sont les jeunes femmes qui rougissaient à son regard, qui perdaient leurs voix à son sourire, qui s'immobilisaient à sa vue. Bref, le Sherlock Holmes devenait un peu plus réputé pour sa "beauté masculine" que pour son intelligence.

L'ancien détective avait trouvé son nouveau travail dans une école de musique privée où il enseigne le violon. Même après avoir perdu la mémoire, Sherlock pouvait autant joué du violon et enseignait à de jeunes enfants ou adolescents.

* * *

**Il y aura la suite un peu plus tard... **


	24. Chapter 24 : Ennemis malgré lui

En plus d'enseigner le violon, Sherlock faisait des petits concerts dans des écoles élémentaires lors de ces temps de libres et parfois les après midi, dans des théâtres assez discrets. Beaucoup remarquèrent cet étrange violoniste et le complimentaient d'éloges.

Cette nouvelle notoriété avait notemment attiré des groupes de vêtements qui trouvraient Sherlock bien batti pour figurer dans les magazines or Mycroft qui surveillait son jeune frère de très près l'incita à ne pas les suivre et fut presque prêt à menacer ceux qui osaient le harceler pour quelconques offres de ce genre. Même si une nouvelle vie s'ouvrait à Sherlock, il n'échappait pas à sa petite réputation.

John faisait de son mieux pour rendre un peu plus agréable la vie de son ami. Surtout dans l'ordre de la santé. Certes, il ne fumait plus, ne se droguait plus, mais garder la manie de ne manger que le strict minimum, ou de ne manger que des aliments qu'il aimait, bannissant les légumes et les fruits.

Ses activités ne se restreignent pas au violon, bien évidemment. Il lui arrivait de passer des heures sur Internet ( John découvrait qu'il chattait...) ou de regarder la télévision. Cependant, quelques crises venaient interrompre ces journées ordinaires : Sherlock pouvait s'enfermer dans sa salle de bain et en sortir avec des bleus, déduisant à John qu'il se frappait de lui-même, il expliquait alors au médecin que il ne savait plus qui il était et qu'il se trouvait dans l'obligation de le faire. John eut un peu de mal à accepter ce geste qualifié de crises, mais cela devenait de plus en plus en rare et ces derniers temps, Sherlock était un peu plus calme. Mêmes crises d'angoisse arrivaient régulièrement : Sherlock se recroquevillait dans un coin de la pièce, ne bougeait plus, tremblait et murmurait des mots à peine audible. John ne l'avait vu qu'une fois dans ce genre de crise, seule Mme Hudson avait pris l'habitude même si elle pleurait dans ces moments là. Cela ne durait qu'un bonne demi-heure grâce à la gentille logeuse qui essayait de son mieux de le rassurer telle une mère avec son fils.

La troisième crise assez fréquente était liée au comportement de Sherlock, si avant il était froid, glacial et arrogant, il lui arrivait parfois de se comporter comme un enfant, mais VRAIMENT comme un enfant déstabilisant tous ces proches en passant de John, à Mme Hudson, à Mycroft et à Lestrade. Il se montrait têtu, il criait quand il n'était pas d'accord, mettait le désordre et refusait d'écouter. Cela pouvait durer de bonnes heures voire toute la journée, qu'une fois par mois. C'était d'ailleurs l'une des crises les plus craintes de tous, surtout s'il tentait de fuguer, comme disait Lestrade, qui était d'ailleurs chargé de le retrouver dans Londres. Étrangement, Lestrade le retrouvait toujours et encore sur le toit de l'hôpital, à chanter toujours la même comptine, "L'alouette". Certes, il ne comptait pas sauter du toit mais il restait assis à terre, le regard vide, chantant doucement cette comptine devenue un cauchemar pour certain.

Puis le lendemain, tout redevenait comme avant, Sherlock semblait avoir oublié le jour précédent mais posait souvent des questions à John ou Mme Hudson ce qu'il avait fait.

"- J'ai l'impression d'avoir un trou noir dans ma tête, disait-il, d'avoir trop dormi."

La logeuse et le médecin tentèrent de le rassurer en prétextant qu'il était dans un état grippal. Telle était l'excuse quand on demandait quelle était la raison de l'absence de Sherlock.

Dans les relations que portaient Sherlock, rares étaient ses amis et beaucoup étaient ses ennemis. "rien n'avait changé sur ce point", pensait John. Dans ses amis, seuls restaient Molly, Lestrade, John et Mme Hudson. Mais aussi un étudiant en conservatoire de Musique de Londres, il était d'ailleurs un de ses élèves, dénommé Ronald Adair ; Harry Smith, professeur en Physique Chimie, père d'un de ses élèves, dont assez curieusement la matière qu'il enseigne semble intéresser Sherlock ; Il a aussi attiré l'attention d'une dame plutôt riche, Frances Carfax, où il donne des cours de violon privée à son plus jeune fils, Frank. Cette dernière, lui donne le double de ce qu'il devait recevoir, car elle semblait connaitre son passé. John, au courant, pensait à un coup de Mycroft.

A l'encontre de ces nouveaux amis, ses ennemis étaient plus nombreux : parmi eux, on y trouvait le Professeur Victor Savage, un pharmacien qui s'amusait à créer des rumeurs sur Sherlock ; un certain Sébastien Moran qui insultait Sherlock à chaque fois qu'il se promenait près du parc, c'est un fait que Sherlock s'est tenu de garder pour lui-même ; une femme, Irene Norton, photographe, qui avait voulu l'embaucher mais il lui avait clairement dit qu'il ne souhaitait pas travailler dans ce milieu, du coup, elle ne cessait de le harceler et de parfois vouloir le prendre en photo, il réussissait toujours à l'éviter en passant par des chemins différents, bien évidemment, il se refusait aussi à en parler à John. Le dernier était peut-être le plus effrayant, Dr Roylott, le père d'une des ces collègues, Helene Roylott, qui l'accusait de vouloir séduire sa fille bien que Sherlock savait que en réalité, elle avait une relation avec le fils ainé du directeur du même âge qu'elle. Un jour, le Dr Roylott était venu en surprise et avait prit pour proie Sherlock qui ne s'y attendait pas. Une bagarre s'était déclenchée et Sherlock aurait pu passer au urgence si personne n'était intervenue. Heureusement, il n'avait qu'une bosse et deux ou trois hématomes sur le corps. John avait été scandaliser par ce qui était arrivé. Depuis, Sherlock craignait le docteur ou plutôt essayer de l'éviter au maximum s'il le pouvait et était près à démissionner pour cela. La police avait été prévenu, notamment Lestrade, mais le Dr Roylott s'en sortait toujours aussi bien et il parvint à détourner les lois de la justice, on ignore comment.

Mais, étrangement, alors que tous pensaient qu'il n'oserait plus s'approcher du Dr Roylott, une "crise" lui permit de se venger.

C'était un fin d'après midi, alors que les élèves rentraient chez eux, Sherlock demanda à Helene de l'accompagner chez elle prétextant qu'il passait dans le quartier. Celle-ci, surprise et affolée, n'osait refuser sachant pertinemment que son père pouvait l'attraper. Bien évidemment, ce dernier les vit et s'élança vers eux. Helène avait au début prié son père de se retenir et de garder son sang-froid et à son collègue de partir au plus vite. Mais aucun des deux ne lui obéirent et recommença une bagarre. Alors qu'elle crut que son ami allait encore passer un quart d'heure de torture et qu'elle était prête à téléphoner à la police. Sherlock réussit à décocher de violents coups qui curieusement firent tomber à terre le père trop protecteur. Sherlock aurait pu continuer si son frère ( qui avait été prévenu par caméra ) n'était pas intervenu à temps. Il essaya de calmer son cadet qui perdait peu à peu son esprit tout en jetant des insultes à celui qui l'avait humilié pendant des jours entiers.

Mycroft savait que son frère était en pleine crise, et il avait fait de son mieux pour le raccompagner chez lui et que l'on "s'occupe" de son agresseur.

John chassa d'un geste de sa main les jours précédents qui défilaient dans son esprit comme un journal de bord. De toutes façons, retourner en arrière ne sert plus à rien. Il sortit de la chambre de Sherlock dans lequel il se sentait brusquement mal à l'aise. Peut-être le fait de se souvenir que cette chambre appartenait au plus grand détective consultant.


End file.
